New Horizons
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: SYAORAN looks for 'the special thing' over the crowd of girls following him. When he thought he found it, SAKURA hides her feelings from him. 1 fateful night, something turned out right; then turned out wrong
1. 1st chapter

- Author's Notes -

OK!

Darn, this is like the 3rd attempt of making a good Card Captor Sakura fic..

Hey? Some aren't that talented ya know?

I'm just unluckily one of them, darn it!

Hmmp!

Hope this one's good enough to get more reviews..

But..unfortunately, I don't exactly have a plot in mind yet..

Hoe?

Here goes..

-

Chapter 1

"Kinomoto, Sakura?"

"Present!" I called out to the professor. Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I'm a 17-year-old girl who is a freshman in college and a recent teenager who's going to be bored in the later minutes. I just dislike History Class! Nah-uh! A big no no for me! If I knew better, I'd say it's better for me to drop this subject! But my dad insists that I shouldn't. Well.. My dad knows what's best! Or I think he does..

ANYWAYZ! I have lot to tell! I have this best friend since forever you know..? Her name? She's one of the richest girls in town! Her dad owns a big toy company and- mm.. oh yeah, oh yeah, her name, right? Well.. I think you know her already since she's quite popular too. I remember one time when I went to stroll with her, almost everybody we bumped into knows her.. What? Oh yeah, right! Her name! She's-

"Daidouji, Tomoyo?"

"Present!" an amethyst eyed girl with long purplish hair answered.

Right! She's Tomoyo Daidouji! One of the best people I know!

Again… ANYWAYZ, we're seatmates here in History Class. I say I'm pretty lucky to be sitting next to her during humdrum hours. It'll kill me if we weren't! Ok! Ok! I guess I'm pretty over reacting, well.. few people notice that. They comment that I talk too much and pretty childish for my age, considering I'm already 17. Ok, maybe a little more than a few people..! Hmmp! ANYWAYZ! Yeah, yeah, that's what they say. They tell me that why can't I act for my age some time just like other normal girls.. Uhh.. I find that unnecessary. Why can't I just be me? Is that bad? I think not.. Do you? Well.. I hope you don't too.. Because I can really say that I'm not that too childish.. I'm 17 psshh! I guess I know how to act like a real teen, you know? But I prefer not to. Take it from me, it isn't safe to act like somebody else. It's always better to be your self.. I think it is, at least.

But even if I'm like this, a 17 year old semi-childish girl… There's this something that usually changes me whenever 'it' is around.. Do you know what it is? …?

Do you?

Well… I'm not saying it! Because it's totally my secret. Nobody knows it, not even Tomoyo! I guess I am pretty selfish not to tell her this.. After all, she's my best friend..

Actually, this is my first time to be admitting it, either. Admitting that I tend to change whenever 'it' is around. I dunno why I tend to change.. I don't mean it.. Or maybe I do.. A little.. Hehe Well.. the thing is.. I don't know what goes through me.. Maybe I want..

'it's' attention?

Do I?

ANYWAYZ! You'll find out soon what I'm talking about. You ask why I can't tell you now if you're gonna know sooner? Pretty weird, huh? Well, that comment isn't a stranger to me anymore, nuh-uh.. But I'm practically cool with it. It isn't a biggie for me if someone just walks to me and tells me I'm weird.. I chill with it. I guess those things they say about me,

which are true,

makes me a little

…

unique

from the others.

"Ok class, pop quiz..!"

WHAT! Discussion's over already? Do I talk much?

DUH! YES! A lot notices that too..

ANYWAYZ, pop quiz? What the hell? I barely know anything! Darn!

"Psshht!" I hissed to my seat mate.. "Tomoyo!"

"Yes, Sakura?" Tomoyo answered sweetly. She's always sweet!

"Tomoyo! I hardly knew anything about this lesson! Can you help me out.. PlEaSe!" I pleaded with my eyes twinkling.

"Oh Sakura! This lesson is the easiest compared to the past few ones.. You can 'A' this test, I just know it! Relax!" she replied to me. 'A' this one? Like I listened to the professor..tss..NOT! I hate it when that happens.

Ok..

Question one..

Iowa is governed under what in its second history?

WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? I never knew Iowa has a second history! I don't even know the first!

Haah.. I bet someone's gonna get an 'E'.. I just hope it's not me.. Or is it for a fact that I'm sure that my hopes are gonna let me down? Haah.. I dunno.. Darn.

-

"TomyooOooOo!" I said as I walked lazily beside her in the corridors.

"Sakura, I'm sure you did well on that quiz!" Tomoyo responded to me.

"Oh yeah? Why am I not sure I did?"

"Let's just hope for the best, ne?" She exclaimed then flashed a smile at me.

"..Right." I replied with a slight sarcasm.

Hmm? What's that? Why are the girls crumpled up by the window and at the same time, squealing?

I stood straight then asked Tomoyo,

"What's that? Why are the girls crumpled up by the window and at the same time, squealing?"

"I'm not sure.." she said, "wanna take a look?"

With a little glint of excitement that appeared within me, I nodded to her then walked off to the girls to see what's all this commotion.

As I walk closer, the girls' screams seem to get louder. Of course, duh? I'm getting nearer to them, why wouldn't it be louder?

"It's him! It's him!" The girl with the semi-long blonde hair squealed.

"It's who?" I asked.

But no one answered. I was talking to nobody! Even Tomoyo here with me didn't hear me or maybe she was intrigued with all these screaming and yelling.

"OMG! He's just the hottest guy everrrrrrr!" One of the girls screamed while staring madly thru the window.

"I wish he'd ask me out!" One cried out.

"No, he'll ask me out!" Another responded.

Then another, "No he wouldn't! He'd ask me!"

And another, "And whoever gave you that idea? Didn't I tell you, he was looking at me!"

And so on, "No he wasn't! It was me!"

"No way! It was obviously at my direction!

"Hoe?" I exclaimed, "It's who?" I repeated.

Thank God, somebody heard me this time and willed to give me an answer…

"It's Syaoran Li!"

S-S-Syaoran L-Li? I sort of trembled a bit.

"Wanna join?" the girl who gave me an answer offered.

"N-no thanks.. I guess I'll be heading for my next class.. I'm sort of late already.." I replied.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, your next class is not yet to come for about 1 hour!" Tomoyo butt in.

Great! Just great! Just when I made up the perfect excuse, Tomoyo here would just be all-so-nice to tell me my schedule.

"Is it?" I started. "Now, now Tomoyo. I'm sure I know my schedule best. But I consider checking it up. OK! So I guess we have to exit this scene now, do we?"

"We do?" she replied.

Haah! Tomoyo and her denseness! Out of her superior intelligence, I say sometimes she's pretty slow.

"Yes! We do!" I exclaimed then grabbed her hand then dragged her to the corridor and finally out of that ridiculous scene.

- After one hour and a couple of subjects –

Ok, here I am, a bit exhausted from the last class.

Why do I get exhausted of _just_ sitting? I dunno? Don't ask stupid questions brain!

"My, my Sakura! You look lovely today!" A familiar annoying voice entered my ears. I feared to look to see whom it is for I know I won't like what I'll see. But I did it anyways- exasperatingly…

"What do you want this time?" I asked with a slight rudeness in my tone.

"Wah?" He densely responded. I know the act behind those gray eyes of his.

"Don't 'wah?' me Shokku! What do you want this time?" I repeated with the same rudeness in my voice.

His awful deceiving grin widened a little, until he finally answered properly,

"A date?"

After hearing that, I quickly replied "No..!"

"Oh Sakura! Why are you so hesitant to share a glorious time with me?" he stated.

Grr! I got very irritated with the sentence he let out.

"In a million times Shokku, NO! N-O, NO!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth that yo-"

"NooOoOooOo!" I cut him off with my yell. I know it wasn't ladylike, but who cares? I need not to be ladylike in front of this man!"

"Please? If you don't mind, can you just walk off because my friend here already pointed out what she really wanted to say. Ne?" a female voice came in.

I jerked my head to the last speaker. Her voice is so familiar.

"Tomoyo! Thank goodness!" I jumped for joy.

"Hehehe! Anytime, Sakura!" she told me.

"I was getting really really annoyed here! Thanks for keeping me company!"

"No problem, Sakura!"

"Hey..? Where's Shokku?" I looked around not finding his annoying presence.

"I believe he might've left already..!" Tomoyo told me.

"Yey! Relaxation at last!" I stated.

- At the end of the day –

Haah..! I stood up from my chair grabbing along my bag. It has been a tiring day. I'm glad it's all over. It's recently umm…

I looked at my watch at my left wrist…

It's 5:50 pm! Ohh! How I hate Mondays! Every Monday, I had to be dismissed at that time! But I guess I'm thankful enough that it's not Monday everyday or the same dismissal time everyday! Hohohoho! Tuesdays up until Fridays are good. Hohohoho!

Ok… Here I am walking down the halls then finally exited the school. I'm really not used to this college life yet since this is only my 2nd week at this university. I study at KSUJ, Kram Star University of Japan.

A/N: Ok! I know I'm not good at making up school names, alright?"

Come to think of it, this is my first day to be going home to OUR apartment. The girls and I decided to rent an apartment just this last weekend, considering that this school is far from our homes and all; renting an apartment near here would be a splendid volition.

Now that I've mentioned it, I'm not exactly sure how to go there! Or GO HOME..?

I'm gonna ask Tomoyo! Right!

Oh yeah, she left school early. Unlike me, her Monday schedule has an earlier dismissal. Geez.. What am I gonna do now? Hmm… I just had to count on my instincts. I guess I have a pretty good sense of direction and it won't be that hard, will it? Nah-uh! I guess it's pretty easy..

Right?

. . . Uhh.. Right..?

Right..!

RIGHT!

- After 2 hours –

NOOOoOOoO! I've been walking for a couple of hours now, still I don't see it! Or any familiar streets, no, nothing! I'M LOST!

No! I can't be lost!

I'm not lost! I just had to walk a bit more.

- After 2 minutes –

I'M LOOOOST! This is definitely a terrible day!

- After 5 minutes –

Ok… I've calmed down now. I'm recently walking on unfamiliar streets. But the streets look good. I'm sure ..this time I'm sure.. that these streets are safe. No dangerous signs have come up. I'm sure I won't get abducted or something.

Well… I guess that's pretty convincing. Haah… If only I had asked Tomoyo for directions..

… Ask

Right! I'm gonna call her!

I opened up my bag to look for my cell phone.

My cell phone don't seem to be here.. Wah? Is it stolen?

. . . Oh yeah, I left it in my bedside drawer this morning. DARN IT! This is DEFINITELY A BAD DAY!

I looked at the time.. Geez 8:18pm! It's really really dark already..! Hoeeeee… How am I gonna go home now? Geez… Can this situation get any worse?

All of a sudden, water slowly came hitting my head.

. . . Then it grew stronger.

GREAT! JUST GREAT! JUST WHEN THINGS ARE BAD, THEN THERE'S RAIN TO GO ALONG WITH IT! GRRRR! Again, can this situation get any worse?

- Someone's POV -

"Hey man! I've hooked you up with this chiq I know!" A bluish haired man with glasses told me, "She's really hot and sexy! Yeheah! She is really different from the other girls that are following you like a sick puppy!" he added. Then continued, "You said you wanted that special one, did you? Well my friend, this is the answer. She's really above the other girls! She's the sexiest!"

What is this guy talking about? Yeah I wanted a different girl.. The one you rarely see- the special one. But I don't feel that he got my point. Well.. let's just see.. Maybe, somehow, someway, he's right.

"Now.. Meet Felissa!" Eriol exclaimed.

After that, a tall sexy girl came in the coffee shop that Eriol and I are recently in. I stood as she walked over to our table beside the window.

The light yellowish light of the café made a good effect on her looks. She has pretty dark brown eyes and a long tan wavy hair that goes to her waist. She's wearing a white sleeveless top and a checkered navy blue and white mini skirt that goes maybe just below her panty. She is certainly sexy.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Felissa," Eriol started, "this is Syaoran Li."

"Hi there Syaoran!" she spoke as she reached out her hand to shake mine.

Of course, not meaning to be rude, I took out my right hand then shook hands with her while saying, "Please call me Li."

She didn't respond to what I said but I sensed she didn't like it. After that, Eriol motioned her to sit at the empty chair. The three of us then sat.

"Li, you prefer me to call you that. Please call me by my first name, Felissa." She told me.

I just plainly nodded showing her that I wasn't affected to what she said. So what if she prefers me to call her by her first name, yet I chose her to call me by my surname. There's no big deal into it, right? We just met.. Tss? We're not close, are we? Definitely not.

Or maybe.. all of these just sums up to one thing..

She's sexy and all…

But I'm not into her.

"So… Felissa… Tell us about your self." Eriol asked her politely.

Ohh… Something tells me that this is going to be a long night…

END

- Author's Notes -

Minna, please review..

Onegai?

Everyone, please review..

Please?


	2. 2nd chapter

- Author's Notes -

Here it is!

The second chapter!

I hope my story gets a review from you…

Hoe..?

Chapter 2

- Sakura's POV -

Can this situation get any worse? I guess this rain answered my ques-

GRRRR! A car suddenly went pass in front of me then splashed water at me from that puddle! GRRRRRR! WHY ME? GRRRRRR!

- Syaoran's POV –

I tilted my head to the window, really not interested to what Felissa's gonna say. I just didn't felt the vibe in her that she's the special one I'm looking for in the sea crowded with fish. I dunno what the special one would be like. She may be a green dolphin or maybe just a null sardine. It doesn't matter. As long as it's her… I couldn't care less.

I watched the rain go on into its endless activity. The raindrops coming from heaven ending its journey when it hits the ground.

I really didn't like the rain, or exactly dislike it either. But I just sense this vague sentiment that there's something about the rain; maybe rue or a special something. I dunno. I was never sure.

I explored my eyes around the scenery outside the window.

I see a girl totally soaked in water as a car passed by then splashed some to her. What a pity. But she does look silly. Hehehe.. Her auburn hair that goes a little below her shoulders is soaked in rain. Her uniform is really really wet.

Hey? That you uniform is certainly familiar?

Oh! I see! She goes to KSUJ too! Hehe! Nice.

She's so wet. I wonder how long she had been staying under the rain. I hope not too long. She'll get sick with that condition!

- Sakura's POV –

Hoeeee..

I sat on the ground feeling a really great dismay. I don't feel so well. My anger is eating me that makes me wanna cry.

I just wanna cry.

I sit here with a huge torment rested upon me. No one can save me now. Not even my best friend Tomoyo who really cares for me. I bet she's worried. I wonder if she started looking for me already. I bet she has. But under the weather, I bet she wouldn't find me that easy.

Ohhhh Sakura, don't be so pessimistic.

But I can't help it! I feel so terrible and I'm freezing! It's not a good idea to stay under the rain at night.

It's cold…

I'm sure… No one can save me now-

Hey a pretty flower!

I stare at the full-blossomed sunflower resting in front of my eyes. I'm sort of hypnotized by its beauty. It still looks good under the inglorious weather.

How about me?

Do I still look fine?

Probably not.

Sigh.

With a bizarre thoughtless move, I picked up the sunflower. As I grip my palms around its stem, I felt a little bit of happiness. I guess it cheered me up a bit. Hehe! I stood while the flower is still clutched in my hand. I feel a little better. Gathering up all the cheerfulness in me, I danced around the wet street not minding who will see me.

See me?

No one could see me under this condition.

But then again…

It doesn't matter.

It feels good to loosen up a bit. I continue to dance and dance as if the sunflower in my hand is my partner.

It definitely feels good.

- Syaoran's POV

Wow! She looks happier now. And with that sunflower on her hand, she doesn't seem to act like a normal college student. Hehehe!

"SYAORAN!" Eriol shouted at me.

"WHAT?" I replied, "What is it man?"

"You were totally spaced out with your face gazing at the window!" Eriol stated.

"Spaced out?" I asked.

"Duh..! Yeah..! We were calling you plenty of times but you completely ignored us as if you're in your own world." He answered.

Then Eriol faced Felissa, "Please accept my apologies about that. He isn't usually like this. Maybe just because of stress. My apologies."

She giggled then said, "It's ok. No problem." Then she flashed a warm smile at me.

Tss…

I totally ignored what just happened then looked again outside the window.

Just when I was ready to enjoy watching again the cute girl outside, "Syaoran! …I mean, Li!" Felissa called out to me.

"Yeah?" I lazily turned my head to look at her.

"I'm done introducing my self. Can you introduce your self now?" she told me as she placed her elbows on top of the table then rested her chin on her joined hands then stared at me.

"I'm not in the mood right now, sorry." Yeah I was sort of rude. But I don't really care.

"Oh c'mon..!" she responded then she moved her chair closer to mine then lightly slapped my shoulder. "Tell me about your self, Li!" she added.

I was uncomfortable to what she just did. I looked at her in uncouthness.

She didn't seem to notice my negative look on her because she moved her face closer to mine then said, "C'mon, don't be shy. Just tell me what you're like."

I managed to make my face look phlegmatic as can be totally ignoring what she just asked me to say. I turned my head again to look outside the window but my mind isn't on the cute girl. Yet, my brain was filled with something I'll do.

Then suddenly, I felt a hand touching my back. I bet it's _her_ hand. As soon as she begin to move it, I quickly stood up then said, "I should be off by now. Nice meeting you, Felissa. See you tomorrow Eriol. Ja..!" I tried my best to say that as fast and clear as I can then hurriedly went out of the café. I didn't mean to be rude. I know Felissa's definitely sexy and hot; and not so conservative and kind of flirty too.

She 's not exactly the special one I have in mind.

I walked over to my car, opened it, and then stepped in.

- Sakura's POV –

Haah! I'm getting a bit tired… But it's just so fun! Lalalala!

I danced as cheerful as I can. I danced and danced not thinking of the next step I'll make. I just went with the flow of music in my head. Lalalala!

Then suddenly, a bright light caught my attention that made my dancing stop. Something was gaining on me, and I reckon it's a car.

It stopped in front me.

- Syaoran's POV –

I stopped the car in front of the girl who I saw dancing earlier outside the café. She was pretty surprised to see me. I really don't know her but I guess it wouldn't be bad if I talk to her.

"I guess someone needs a ride home." I told her as soon as my car window slid down. I see her face plastered with confusion. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were widened unfolding beautiful emerald pools.

Girls would usually fall all over me whenever I was this close to them. Hmm… I'm waiting for that to happen…

"No, no!" she said. Wah? My charms usually never fail! I didn't expect that… Anyways…

"C'mon, I don't bite!" I grinned childishly.

"No, no!" she repeated but this time, her tone was a little louder.

Hmm… I opened my car door then jumped off. I dragged her to the passenger's seat. I know it was kind of impolite… but it's raining! We don't wanna get sick now, do we?

As my back landed back to the driver's seat, she asked me,

"Look! I think it's not such a good idea for you to give me a ride home…"

"..? Oh! Of course! You dunno me yet." I snapped. I looked up to her face. Wow she's cuter when closer. Hehe! "I'm Syaoran Li!" After that, I took out my right hand, palm opened.

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed.

I just widened my smile then motioned her to shake my hand that is patiently waiting for her to touch it.

She sighed with a tiny sarcasm then took out her wet hand,

"Sakura Kinomoto. Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you)."

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Sakura (Pleased to meet you, Sakura)" I replied.

As our hands disjoined, I pressed the gas then the car, as expected, drove off.

"As I was saying, you can't give me a ride a home…" she muttered.

I just laughed in response. She's silly. Cute.

"Anyway, where do I drop you off?" I asked her with excitement on my voice.

"..Here…" She mumbled.

"Here?" I was aback.

"..Uh.. yeah! Here! Here!" she exclaimed.

With a big gush of confusion in me, I responded, "Ok…" then pulled over.

She stepped off my car. As soon as her feet reached the ground and made her stood, she bowed to me while saying, "Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you so much)"

After that, she politely closed the car door. With that, I still didn't drive off. I just watched her made her way to her 'house'.

- Sakura's POV –

Wow! This is so unexpected! The popular Syaoran Li offered me to take me home. Awww.. That's so sweet! Only problem is, I dunno where the apartment is!

I just stepped off his car seconds ago. Again, I can feel the rain pouring over my head. I'm not exactly sure where to go from here. Of course it's obvious that I still dunno where our apartment is and the streets are not getting any more familiar. I just dumbly walked around trying to act as if my house is just nearby.

Unfortunately, I'm not a good actress.

Then I felt someone grabbed my arm.

- Syaoran's POV –

What does she think she's doing? Her house isn't near here! Doesn't seem like it! It doesn't even look like she knows where to go! Haah! Why do I care so much, huh? I just find her silly and needy that's all.

That's all?

That's all!

Yes, that's all.

Once again, I stepped off my car; not caring if I get my self wet or not. I ran off to her then quickly grabbed her left arm while she isn't looking. Again, I put her inside my car as politely and forcedly as I can.

As soon as I enter my car, I told her,

"Now, where do you exactly live?"

- Sakura's POV –

Syaoran stepped in the car then sat on the driver's seat. After that,

"Now, where do you exactly live?" he asked me.

I really don't know what to say. Maybe if I tell him the truth, he would just drop me off here, where I'll be lost. But I'm already lost from the start! So, I guess it wouldn't be any different from my former situation. But way leads to way. Maybe this area is nearer to our apartment.. or farther. I guess I really don't know.

If I tell him I don't know, he'll just laugh at me. No, I won't say it! I won't let my self get more humiliation. I'll just act like I know where to go and I don't want him to waste his time over the likes of me. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll just act like I don't wanna be a burden. He need not to know that I'm lost.

"Hello?" he uttered.

Ok, here goes… I'm gonna answer now…

"I dunno."

WHAAAAAAAAAT! What did I just said? 'I dunno?' that's not the plan I had in mind, right?

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked me. Haah… The consequences of being stupid takes action! Haah! Might as well go with it.

"A-" I opened my mouth to speak but the word wasn't able to get finished. I won't tell him I dunno the directions! No embarrassment will be allotted to Sakura!

"I was lost, you see. It was my first time to go home to our apartment. And I just happen to forsake my cell phone at home, so I can't call my best friend or roommates to ask for directions. So… I'm precisely lost." I stated.

Ok, ok, I didn't need to tell him all the details, did I? Haah… I really _do_ talk too much!

"Hmm…" he muttered with his eyebrows slightly formed a negative angle at me.

What the? I shouted in my head. It's like 'Hey Syaoran, I know your handsome and hot and famous and all that. And maybe this isn't the first time I'm looking at you. Yeah, I've known you for a long time. Like, geez, who wouldn't? But even that's the case; I didn't mean to be in this complicated situation with you. I honestly don't wanna be a burden to you. You can drop me off now and you can be on your way. I don't mind.' But instead, I just sit here quietly and I hope I don't look that stupid.

- Syaoran's POV –

I patiently listen to her explanation as she ends it with, "So… I'm precisely lost."

I say she had a very complicated and funny situation. She doesn't seem so stupid to me. Yet, I just see a lost little child looking for her way back home. It's totally normal… Is it? She's in college, right? But I guess that doesn't matter right now.

All these thinking made my eyebrows form a funny angle, I'm really thinking hard here on what to do.

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

After that, I just found my self looking at her face. As soon as she noticed my gaze at her, she flashed a grin at me. It's like an I'm-saving-my-self-from-embarrassment smile.

"Hehe.." I laughed a little then broke my glance at her then to the road once again. I stepped on the gas then drove off.

- Sakura's POV –

He drove off without telling my anything. I really dunno where he's taking me. Where is he heading? It's awfully late. I checked on my watch..

HHOOEEEE! It's 8:50pm! It's nearly 9pm! I should really be home by now! But no, instead I'm in a stranger's ..ok, not that much of a stranger.. car and.. well.. wet! I'm still soaked in rain water. Hey! I should be home by now! And so is Syaoran!

. . . So is he?

Where is he going? Is he going home? Hello Syaoran! I'm still here inside your car! Have you forgotten about me?

. . . It's been awfully a long car ride. Both of us are silent and not a word was said for the past minutes. Syaoran broke the silence when he told me something ..well.. a little.. sort of.. sweet.

- Syaoran's POV –

I know it's late and I really need to get this girl home. It's not like she's my responsibility or anything.. Hey, I actually gave her a hitch, right? So I guess she's sort of my responsibility now. Oh well… I don't mind. Being a gentleman is my thing. Is it?

Is it?

It is?

Yeah, it is..?

IT IS!

It was extremely a long silence. I reckon I gotta say something,

"You're still soaked in rain. Do you wish to wear fresh dry clothes? I can manage that."

END

- Author's Notes -

Well? How was it?

I hope it wasn't that lame.

Please review.

Please please, pretty please!

Arigato!


	3. 3rd chapter

- Author's Notes -

EKoolcat369 

Thank you! I'll try to e-mail you, ok? Thank you! Thank you!

-

Misakie 

Thanks so much for reviewing! Thank you!

-

**mikugal87**

Thanks! Yup yup! I will! I will! Hehe!

I wanted to thank the people who gave me reviews.

I got 9, and I'm happy with that.

Thank you everyone.

Please continue reading and please keep those reviews coming.

Thank you.

Chapter 3

- Sakura's POV –

"Wait!" I called up to Syaoran.

He automatically looked behind to see me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I can't go in your house!" I demanded.

"Why not?" he asked.

We are here in his front lawn. I really don't know why I ended up here. Ok, maybe I know. But c'mon, I really didn't expect this. Everything is too sudden! I never knew Syaoran would save me in that terrible state. I didn't _even_ know that someone would save me. And if someone will ever do that, what are the chances that Syaoran would be it?

But..

Here I am..

In his front lawn.

With him!

Things can be very cruel but can be too nice too! I guess I can say that I _am_ lucky.

- Syaoran's POV -

She just told me that she couldn't go inside my house. And why is that? Why not?

"Why not?" I asked her not finding anything wrong with this.

"Well… Syaoran… We just met." She answered me.

I was shocked with what she said. Not the 'we just met' thing.. It's her.. calling me by my first name. I say I'm really strict on that matter. I don't just let _anyone_ call me by my first name. Maybe I grew a lot of ego with the knowledge of me being popular and all, but yes, I do treat my first name as sacred. I usually get annoyed when someone _just_ calls me 'Syaoran' without my proper permission. When I'm not in a good mood, I tend to get mad even with that _little_ thing.

"What did you just call me?" I asked her.

Her emerald eyes that told her soul revealed a tiny bit of shock and nervousness.

"…" She paused, then, "_Syaoran_?"

I backed up with the guts she showed by mentioning my name again. But I guess that's what I expect her to do, right? Hehe.. Silly me. But the thing is… hearing my name being mentioned casually by someone I barely knew is not a common thing that happens everyday.

"Am I supposed to call you Li? Ok.. Li, sorry." She told me then she flashed an I-hope-I'm-not-in-trouble smile.

"It's ok…" I replied.

NOW that's weird! I just gave a person whom I hardly knew a permission to call me by my first name! Am I nuts or what?

Or what?

What?

Nothing.

Nothing?

NOTHING!

"Ummm…" she muttered to me. I looked at her motioning for her to continue what she's gonna say…

"Ummm… I can't go in your house, Li…" she repeated. Now she called me by my last name.

"Syaoran." I corrected her.

"But you hardly knew me!" she fought.

"Syaoran." I repeated.

"Ok? I can't go in your house, for the third time, Syaoran, I mean Li, no, Syaoran, ok, weirdo!"

"Weirdo?" I was aback. What?

- Sakura's POV -

I was nervous when he suddenly snapped, "What did you just call me?"

Oh no! Oh no! I didn't know that he wouldn't let me call him by his first name! Well.. He barely knew me, right? Earth to Sakura! WE JUST MET! I looked at his eyes that are glaring at mine. Ooh! I never knew those glorious handsome amber eyes could ever be so scary.

"…" I really hadn't figured out if I should speak his first name again or not. But seeing him at this state, he's definitely waiting for an answer!

"_Syaoran_?" I replied as densely as I could.

I waited for a few seconds.. Ooh! He's not saying anything! I better say something, quick!

"Am I supposed to call you Li? Ok.. Li, sorry." I told him then I didn't know what came through me but I was so timorous that I suddenly smiled at him. I know it wasn't a good smile. I think it would be utterly silly. But does anyone care about that right now?

Then out of nowhere, he spoke, "It's ok…"

Good! Definitely good! I was a bit worried back there. Ok, not a bit. A whole lotta worried! I thought he was gonna kill me with that _little_ thing! Like, c'mon? It's just a name! Even people I dunno call me Sakura and I totally don't mind it at all. Even Shokku calls me by my first name. Ok, why did he suddenly enter my thoughts? Like when a very handsome guy is in front of me, perhaps, Syaoran? Ok Sakura, off with it! Speak!

"Ummm…" I mumbled. Ok.. What do I say now? C'mon brain! Do your job!

Ok.. I reckon I can't think straight at times like this.. Especially when I'm WET! I grunted. Then I gazed up again into his eyes that unfolded amber depths that hypnotize me whenever I glance upon it. His face is full of positives now. I guess he wanted me to finish what I had to say. Well, I don't have anything too good to say anyways.. just..

"Ummm… I can't go in your house, Li"

"Syaoran." He blurted out.

What? He just acted all goofy when I mentioned his first name! Then why would he want me to call him by his first name now? This guy is starting to get weird. Just like me?

Like me?

Hehe! Oh c'mon Sakura. Stop it with your reveries! Hehe.. Like me? Yeah right. Like in a million decades!

"But you hardly knew me!" I pointed out to him.

"Syaoran." He repeated. Right! Right! Now, I really think he's weird! I'll be saying this for the third time,

"Ok? I can't go in your house," now… What to call him? Li! Right! "for the third time, Syaoran," now that's not right, "I mean Li," no no! He assured me that I can call him by his first name, right?" "no, Syaoran," what if he gets mad? OK! This _is_ really getting weird, argg, "ok, weirdo!"

WHAAAAT! What did I just said? I can't call him that? Ok, clock, clock, turn around! He's about to speak.. hoeeee…

"Weirdo?" he said as I try to read his eyes. I'm not sure if he's mad or something else. But I wish he isn't.

"N-no.. nothing!" I nervously replied, "Ehehehehe!" then I made a funny laugh. Hah! Lame Sakura! Lame!

- Syaoran's POV -

"N-no.. nothing!" She nervously replied, "Ehehehehe!" then she giggled.

'Ehehehehe!' her laughter echoed in my ear for a couple of times more. What's with that? …I think I just heard bells.

Bells?

That's weird.

Weirdo!

Weirdo?

NO!

But bells?

Yeah right?

It's really funny of me to think of bells right now. I gotta shake it off!

. . . Then I imagined her giggle again.

Aaah! Shake it off Syaoran! Haah! Ok, ok, what to think? She's wet. Right! Wet!

"C'mon, let's get some dry clothes for you." I told her with my usual casual voice. I turned around then began to walk towards our front door. Until I felt someone grabbed my shirt.

"Syaoran, we barely knew each other, I don't think it's proper for me to go in your house." She spoke up. Her voice was worried and sincere.

I smiled warmly at her.

"It's ok… Don't worry." I said. I looked at her emerald eyes; she doesn't seem to know what to say yet. So I added, "Of course you knew me. I'm sure you read magazines."

"What?" she plainly uttered. Haha! Her denseness is certainly cute.

"I had this interview last last month. So I'm sure it's visible on the magazines by now. Correct me if I'm mistaken but I knew it would be in 'Teen Femme's Magazine' or 'Incredibly Hot Guys Magazine.' I stated then smirked at her.

". . . NO! I don't read those magazines!" she exclaimed. Hahaha! Teasing her is really fun!

"Of course you do, now come on!" I ejaculated then grabbed her hand then dragged her into the house.

Why wouldn't she be allowed to go in my house? There's no one here but-

"Wei," I called up the butler who automatically showed up when I opened the front door, "pick up some dry clothes for her."

"Ah yes, master Syaoran, right away." Wei answered.

Then Wei faced Sakura then said, "Come now, madam, let's fix you up in a jiffy-"

"Huwaaaa!" Sakura yawned as she walked off to him. I guess she's really tired. It's really late, and WHAT THE? It's 10:30 pm!

- Sakura's POV -

Hmm… I slowly opened my eyes then I find my self lying on…

SYAORAN'S CAR!

What am I doing here? I was with Wei, right? He was handing me the dry clothes. Then.. What happened next? I knew I was so tired and.. and.. I wanted to sleep so badly.. But.. What happened?

I jerked my head to the left only finding the most handsome brown haired man with beautiful amber eyes. Haah.. If I'm dreaming right now, I never wanna wake up. Oh Syaoran.

"So… You're awake, huh?" he told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To your place. I'm taking you home. Like I told you!" he cheerfully said as he glances at me with his oh so wonderful smile.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him wanting to know every detail.

"Are you sure you wanna know every detail?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"YES please!"

"Well… First of all, I have this friend called Eriol. You may not know him, but he's the one I'm always with at school. You'll soon meet him."

Like, of course I do! I know Eriol! Anyone who knows Syaoran would practically know Eriol! And that anyone would just be everyone!

He continues, "Eriol knew Tomoyo Daidouji who happens to know you!"

Oh! Tomoyo! Great! Great! I knew her popularity would come in handy!

"And luckily, Eriol and Tomoyo are closer than _just_ normal friends that's why he knows her contact infos. And all those information led me to talk to Tomoyo and fortunately, she's one of your roommates and she taught me the directions to your house! So…-"

"Here we are!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Here we are, in my car!" he joined me with my cheerfulness.

Soon, I found my self talking and laughing with him throughout the night.

- Syaoran's POV -

Wow.. Sakura is _really_ exhausted. I hope she won't catch a cold. Hehe. After all those laughter I had with her here in my car, she still managed to fall asleep _again_. Hehe. Cute.

Honestly, I find Sakura different. Usually the girls I had dates with or accidentally got hooked up with are matured tall sexy girls. Yeah I know they're sexy, just the match for me– hot. But I never really got the 'in' for them to make my self get closer to them. Now, I find this sleeping girl beside me to be the opposite. She isn't look that mature but I don't think she's _that_ immature. But the thing about that is that she doesn't act so 100 percent matured. Which is definitely different from the others. She's not also tall. She's short. Her height actually goes up just between my lips and my chin. Unlike the other girls, they were as tall as I am! Wah! OO She isn't _that _sexy too. You'll just see how cute she really is. And that's what makes her…

unique.

- Sakura's POV -

Once again, I knew I drifted off to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes.

HHOOEEEE! I'm in my bedroom now! Wow!

I didn't even see Syaoran for the last time before he left. Bummer… I was supposed to thank him.

- Syaoran's POV -

Finally, I'm back home! I really wanna go up to my bedroom now and take _that_ rest. Haah. I wanna sleep! But I cannot deny that before I'll sleep, I'd be thinking of what I did! Hihihi!

- Flashback -

I opened the door to my car's passenger seat. As expected, a sleeping maiden rests there. Her auburn hair hanged gracefully from her head. I examined her for a while more.

. . . What's that? She's shivering! Oh dammit! Why didn't I notice that sooner! I should've turned down the air conditioner! I forgot! She was soaked in rain, wasn't she!

Dumb Syaoran!

I carefully inserted my hands underneath her to lift her up. As soon as her body is close with mine and her head resting on my chest, I noticed that she _is still_ shivering. I tightened my grip on her as if I was in for an…

embrace.

She totally didn't notice it for she was sleeping and obviously unconscious. I just gripped my hands on her tight and secure until I reach their front door.

The next thing I know, their front door opened and a girl with long purplish hair with amethyst eyes came into view and thanked me nonstop.

- End of flashback -

It really has been a tiring day. Well… I'm relieved that Sakura is safe on her bed by now. I really pity her after all the hardship she went through under the rain this evening. Hehe. She may be still asleep by now or probably have woken up. Whatever she is doing at the moment, I impel into the evening wind that I wish would glide into her ears, I grant Sakura,

Sweet Dreams.

End.

- Author's Notes -

So what were the things that entered your mind, huh?

Please review!

Let me know what you think!

Should I stop, or not?

No, don't make me stop now!

I've finally made up my mind on my plot!

Hehe!

Review!


	4. 4th chapter

- Author's Notes -

Hey!

I'm back!

Ekoolcat369 

Thanks for the support! I really am thankful. Thank you so much for reviewing!

-

Misakie 

Oh! Thank you for that review! I love you so much! Please keep on reviewing! Thank you!

-

FanficPixie 

Thank you very much! I sure appreciate it! Thank you!

Chapter 4

- Sakura's POV -

I looked at the watch placed on my left wrist to see the time. It's 11:45am… Lunch break would be arriving soon.

I rest my back on the back of my chair as I look at the professor in front. Yeah, I'm looking at him… But my mind is not on his lesson. Rather… It's on the evening that had passed the other night. Since the moment I woke up since that next morning, the thought of what happened still lingers in my head. Yep, even up until now, it still does. Haah… That night… What exactly happened? Haah… I guess I was too tired to take notice of that.

He had taken me home.

. . . Syaoran did.

All the moments I had shared with him… They all added a light into my heart. Since the moment he had dragged me into his car, I knew… I knew it wouldn't be a normal night… Something extra special perhaps. He enchanted me out of the terrible rain. He had taken me in his _home_ to lend me dry clothes for the clothes I was wearing were totally soaked. I had slept in his car, after that, he took me home, safe and sound. All of these just sums up to one thing- I'm lucky I didn't catch a cold. Hehe.

'RrrrrRrrRriiiiIiiIinnNngggg!' The bell goes. Hoe! Time for lunch!

As expected, the class I'm recently in was finally dismissed. I took my bag beside me then exited the room.

As I walk thru the corridors and pass the next room to mine, I met a girl, who is a little taller than me, with elegant amethyst eyes and purplish hair. In my knowledge, I've grown to know her as my best friend.

"Hi Tomoyo!" I greeted her.

"Oh, hi Sakura! Had a good time in class?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah… A little." I answered then giggled at her.

"C'mon, let's go for lunch!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

We walked down the stairs then finally at the garden near the cafeteria. We are happily walking our way to the nearby café when a crowd of girls met our eyes.

"I guess we know what that means…" I uttered to Tomoyo.

She just giggled in response.

We continued to walk beside it; completely not minding it. But me, I was slightly taking few glances at it. Maybe by chance, I'll get a view of the 'expected' cause of that commotion.

- Syaoran's POV -

Argg! I grunted! Will ever girls give me a break? These girls are so talkative and.. and.. sort of.. annoying! Yeah yeah, I know I like my fame among the women in school, but… can't I have a peaceful fan-free time alone?

. . . Not even close… I guess…

"Hi Syaoran! Do you have a girlfriend?" a girl near who was really madly staring at me asked.

"Uhhh…" I muttered.

"Do you? Do you?" another girl spoke up.

Haah..! I know I do _not_ have a girlfriend, but I can't say I don't have one because they'll just keep on following me! But if I say that I _do_ have a girlfriend, that would be lying and they'll tear me apart if they find out I have none.

. . . Haah.. I'm so indecisive.

As I try to control my self from blowing up, I noticed a familiar short figure heading to the nearby direction.

. . . It's her.

Her auburn hair gracefully waved along her movements as she walks. Her cute face revealed an angelic scene accompanied with lovely emerald eyes that unfolded her delicate soul.

I don't know what I'll do but I perfectly know that I did something.

. . . I waved my hand trying to catch her attention over the crowd of girls who are blocking my way.

Fortunately, she saw me. Her emerald eyes looked happily at mine. I stopped waving my hand but kept it in the air above me. I gathered up all the guts that are left in me and said,

"H-hi! Sakura!"

Her happy confused face turned into a relaxed look. As she warmly smiled at me chaperoned by her exquisite emerald eyes, she waved back her hand without saying anything.

As I stare at her waving at me, even for a not-so-near distance, I gazed into her eyes. I was hypnotized. We may not be that close, but still, not that far.

- Sakura's POV -

Wohow.. These girls are crazy! Haha! Wonder if he's enjoying it? Hehe…

I walked a little bit more, and then I turned my head to look at the commotion once more. There… I see him trying his perseverance through the girls that are enclosed at him. Hehe. He doesn't seem to be having a relaxing time at all. What a pity. HAH, the consequences of being handsome and hot.

I glanced upon those speculative amber eyes of his that aren't so near to me. But I'm sure, he isn't so far. I stared at those eyes, hoping they would return my gaze as well. I examine Syaoran trying to back off the girls when he-

He waved at me!

I was so glad, I _just_ had to smile. I smiled at him, the most relaxing smile I know. After that, his hand stopped in midair then got unstrained. He spoke, he was sort of stuttering…

"H-hi! Sakura!"

. . . OO Haah..! He called me by my first name! He did!

I improved my smile at him. I couldn't 'hi' back with all those girls surrounding him. I waved back at him.

After that, I made my way thru the café accompanied by my gladness.

- Syaoran's POV -

It was sort of hard to watch her while these girls keep on blocking the view. Haah… But I _did_ manage to follow her with my eyes though.

Now that she's out of view… How can I escape from these girls?

- Sakura's POV -

Weeks have passed and I knew I really have a crush on _him_. Not just up until that evening incident, but certainly waaaay back.

- Flashback -

I'm now sitting on a bench here in one of the gardens of my soon-to-be school Kram Star University of Japan. I think it'll be a month more before classes would start. But I'm just here to fill in my reservation for the up coming school year. I'm 17, I guess I'm capable enough to do these kinds of things, right? I don't need to bother my dad, Fujitaka, to handle my school stuff for me. I can do these. I'm old enough.

. . . Haah, a couple of minutes have passed and I'm still here sitting on the bench. Not much people are in here, and these not-much-_people_ are people I certainly dunno or ever seen before. I'm new here, probably like them.

. . . Haah…boredom… Isn't there something I could do than sit here all day? …Oh yeah! I have a magazine in my bag that I borrowed from a friend just the other day! Good thing I brought it, or else, I'd die here of boredom!

I placed my backpack on my lap, and then took out the only magazine in my bag. Hmm… I, one by one, flipped the pages. Hmm…

Boring.

Boring.

Not interesting, boring.

Eww, not good.

. . . Hey? This one's a bit interesting from the other topics. I read the title 'The Looks That Solicit Your Thoughts'

I began reading the article.

Hmm… Cool… Cool… Looks very interesting… Definitely.

I flipped the page, and then a picture of the said man has appeared into view. I examined the photo for it really is very hypnotizing. I glanced into his red amber eyes that showed both hotness and coolness. Nothing more than I can say than-

Wow..

I continued gazing into his face; feeling a bizarre vibe, I lifted up my head closing the photo from my view.

Then.

There it was.

From the moment I laid my eyes off the picture, the real figure came into view. The man in the photo was this person in front of me.

"Hey! Hurry up!" He called out to his friend who wears glasses and has bluish hair.

Again, I looked up into the eyes that hypnotized me just seconds ago. The same astonishing amber eyes have once again tripped me into its delightful depths. He has chocolate brown hair that has a messy but admirable look.

I felt my mouth slightly opened when my jaw dropped a bit. I wasn't capable of speaking up. I was speechless. I was hypnotized.

- End of flashback -

Since that glorious lucky day, I had been lost in reveries with the comely stranger known as Syaoran Li. I _knew_ I'd see him here in KSUJ. But I never dreamed of becoming friends with him. I just thought that a famous hot guy like him would never wanna be around with the likes of me. I just gazed at him from afar; wishing all there is to wish for. Honestly, I wasn't different from the other girls. I _am_ as crazy as them for him. But I never acted that way. Nah-uh. It wasn't right; improper at all. Besides, I am no competition to other women that surrounds him. I'd be stupid to think that I had a chance, even just a spark. Nah-uh. There isn't.

Whenever I see him in the school; maybe in the cafeteria or in the corridors, I act as if he was looking at me. I would be carrying my self well; being in my best behavior. I dunno, maybe in some way, even just for a splitting second, he'd take notice of me. That's why I said that I tend to change whenever 'it' is around. It was him that I was talking about. But when he's not around, hah, I couldn't care less of my actions. It's always him who had changed me. It's funny, isn't it? A person who was never yours seem to change your life the most.

Hours, days, weeks have passed, I feel stronger and stronger every day that pass.

- Syaoran's POV –

Again, I'm here in this café where I first saw Sakura; same coffee shop, same scent, same table, same chair, same company, but this time no girls are with us. My elbow is resting on the table and my chin laying on my hand while lamely drinking ..well what else.. coffee. It's evening. If I'm not mistaken, this time is same as the time when I saw Sakura soaked in rain approximately 1 and half months ago. Same darkness of the sky, but no raindrops is present.

Feeling all the familiarity in me, I yanked my head to look outside the window. I looked at the similar spot when I first saw _her_. Haah… I could just see her now walking down the street beside the flowerbed holding on to her bag. My imagination looks different now for she seems to know where to go now, hehe.

Wait a second. . . It's the _real her_, isn't it?

. . . I wasn't just imagining things?

I rubbed my eyes to see if I see reality or _just_ mere fantasy. No! The view didn't change. It really _is_ her! She's there walking beside the sunflowers; holding on to her bag.

Ok Syaoran, go to her!

What? Why would I?

Just go!

…I can't.

Go!

I CAN'T!

Nevermind

King of slowness

No, nevermind

Aren't you sick of the brightness of the moon?

The roses are dying.

You still haven't bought anything.

Still waiting while the time is running out.

There's no letter or just a call, nothing.

Argg! I grunted! Why did this song come up? No way! I'm not _slow_! Why would I be? Sakura's just a girl I helped weeks and weeks ago.

If that's the case Syaoran, just go and act like a friend.

No!

Why?

I can't!

Why?

I just can't, ok?

Slow…

No!

Slow!

NO!

If you're not, then go!

…I told you, I couldn't! I need assurance that she'll notice me for sure.

Is that necessary?

I don't wanna get rejected…

Will she?

I dunno, I'm scared.

You are?

…No..?

Slow…

NO!

I know a lot of girls are fond of me. They state that I'm definitely someone to drool over. Am I? …Of course I am! Hehe! But…

Why do you need a bridge?

Even the clouds say that we look good together.

Why do you need to ask?

If you already knew, already knew.

The roses are dying.

You still haven't bought anything.

Still waiting while the time is running out.

There's no letter or just a call, nothing.

Ok, I'm going, just quit the song already!

- Sakura's POV -

Tomoyo just taught me a short cut just this morning. She said it'd be easier if I turn… HERE! I went to the right, revealing a very very familiar street.

. . . Oh, right. This one's the street where I end up alone and cold under the rain. It was a very terrible day… But Syaoran ca-

Syaoran came into view?

I see him walking towards me. He seemed to have just left the café over there. Hey, why didn't I see that café there before? Argg! I could've took shelter from there weeks and weeks ago! Argg! Why didn't I see it there before? Ohh-

Those terrific amber eyes rose into view when he halted me in my walk…

"H-hey! W-hat b-brings you h-here?" he asked me. He was sort of stuttering. Hehe. Why would he be nervous in front of me?

"Oh!" I replied, "I was told that this was a shortcut."

"R-really?" He responded; same stutter in his tone.

"Yeah..? If I had known this a long time, I would not be lost, ne?" I exclaimed. Maybe being cheerful would remove him from his stutter mode.

"I-I s-see…" Still, the stutter was still there. "U-uhhhhhhhh…" he uttered.

This is starting to get funny. The great Syaoran Li is stuttering in front of a person like me. Haha! That's certainly weird! This is just like a _slow_ person would do!

The roses are dying.

You still haven't bought anything.

Still waiting while the time is running out.

There's no letter or just a call, nothing.

You should start now.

Because the train is running.

You should start now.

You're gonna be left out, be left out.

I don't like slow persons.

But I like you.

Haha! But even so, Syaoran is still cute.

. . . I suddenly felt something… Something.

. . . An urge to tell him something… Tell him I-

. . . I… Tell him I feel something…

"A-" I opened my mouth to say something.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Syaoran, I…"

"You?"

"I…"

"Go on..!"

I looked up into his charming eyes that unfolded amber depths that never fail to hypnotize me. Yes, even until now. I still get lost in his amber whirlpools.

"Syaoran, I think I like…"

"Like what?"

Ok, here goes. Tell him Sakura! But what if he rejects me? What if he doesn't like what I said? What if? What if? Just tell him Sakura! No use hiding your feelings! No use? Tell him!

"I think I like calling you by your first name." I told him.

Oh crap! My mind and mouth aren't really a good team.

"Oh..? You can call me b-by that. It's fine. I d-don't mind." He replied.

Haah.. Sakura, you could've told him, but you blew it.

"Whow… Look at the time. I guess you should b-be home b-by now, shouldn't you?" he asked me.

I just nodded in response.

"Want m-me to d-drop you off?"

I shook my head, "No Syaoran, thanks anyways…"

"I-is that so? O-ok, I guess I'll b-be off now. T-take care." He told me.

"You too..!" I said with dismay in me. But I tried not to show it to him.

I watched him politely wave his hand then walked off. After that, after when he disappeared from my view, I let out a big sigh and then began walking again.

Have you ever loved somebody so much

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

When I finally reached the apartment and then my bedroom, I just dropped off all my weight on the bed. Haah… I had him in front of me, but then I let my chance slip by.

- The next day -

This day is same as like the other days; usual and common. I walked out the classroom then a pair of familiar hypnotic eyes gazed at mine. I must've been imagining things. Syaoran can't be right in front of me _and looking_ at me. I just shrugged off the thought then continued on with my walking.

"H-hey!" I bumped into someone.

"S-sorry..!" I immediately responded. I bowed my head to the person I bumped into and then I uttered, "Sumimasen (Excuse me **_or_** I'm sorry)" A/N: I'm not sure

"It's ok." _He_ replied.

Ooh, that voice seems oddly familiar. I lifted my head, and then the same amber eyes flashed into view.

"S-Syaoran!" I uttered with a slight stutter in my voice.

"Are you ok? You d-don't seem so well…" he stated.

"Syaoran, look-" I began as I gripped his left hand. I'm ready to say it.

I'm ready!

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Syaoran, I-"

WHAT THE? A bunch of girls suddenly surrounded him then sort of dragged him away from me. Oh curse those sick puppies! Argg! I grunted.

Have you ever been in love

Been in love so bad

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away

You'd give anything up to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start

Have you ever loved somebody so much

It's makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

- At lunch break -

This time, lunchtime, when I see Syaoran, I'm sure I'll tell him!

Wait.

Why do I wanna tell him? Y-yeah, I can't deny it… I wanted him to know how I feel; maybe in some way he feels the same way.

Yosh! When I see him, I'll tell him for sure. B-but, do I still have the guts I had a while ago? Argg! I just had to!

- After for a few minutes –

Ok, there he is! I see him! He's just there by the café door!

B-but, he is still surrounded with girls. Sigh.

Have you ever found the one

You've dreamed of all your life

You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes

Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and

Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care

I guess I'm never gonna have a chance. Yup, just like from the start. Why did I even bother? Sigh.

Have you ever loved somebody so much

It's makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

I still feel the same; somehow, even If I don't accept it, I still wanted his attention. Yep, I've dreamt of it. I've dreamt of him giving me all his time and attention. Our dreams always meant something to us. We just didn't know it. For example, if you dream of your self having a crush on someone, it means, in real life, you really do like that person but you just won't admit it to your self. It's a matter of self-denial. The true feelings we really feel ends up in our dreams.

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby

What do I gotta say to get to your heart

To make you understand how I need you next to me

Gotta get you in my world

'Cuz baby I can't sleep

If I only had the chance.

Oh Syaoran.

END

- Author's Notes -

Well?

What do you think?

Please, please review!

Arigato!

Don't forget to review, ok?

Now, don't forget!


	5. 5th chapter

Chapter 5

I'm lying down; I opened my eyes. It was slightly dark and I saw a bunch of female faces staring directly at me. Their hair sways in front of me due to the gravity's pull. I watched for a while more until I can't take it anymore.

I'm annoyed.

I sat up and tried to shrug them off. The crowd of women backed up a little revealing an individual stranded in front of me.

It soothed my soul.

A girl in a side view slowly turned to face me. I wasn't able to move _or even_ wanted to move. I just gaped at her squeamish short figure. Her auburn hair swayed along her turn. I gazed at her face. It's cute. I looked at her face; I saw a pair of delicate emerald eyes that revealed an angelic scene.

She smiled at me.

- Syaoran's POV -

My eyes quickly opened.

What was that? I sat up from my lying position.

It was just a dream. Hooh… It looked so real. So real. I wonder what it was all about.

C'mon Syaoran, you know why.

I don't.

Yeah, you do.

I do?

Yup!

I have been simultaneously dreaming of the same thing for the past weeks. I wasn't sure what it all meant. But I knew it has something to do with _her_.

Her.

I've found her.

I guess I really _have_ found her.

- Sakura's POV -

"Hello? Daidouji residence." The voice of my best friend was heard from the phone.

"Hi Tomoyo! How's the vacation going on?" I asked her. The first semester had just ended.

"Oh.. just fine!" she replied.

"That's nice. So… I'm already here in the park when we planned to have a picnic-" I was cut off when I heard her squeal.

"I'm soooo sorry Sakura! This unfortunately went off my mind. I'm terribly sorry. You see, my mum had booked as a tour in Hawaii today. I thought you just called to bid me 'Bon Voyage' ; I totally forgot that we had planned to have a picnic today. I'm so sorry. Please accept my apologies Sakura." She explained.

"R-really? Oh… It's ok Tomoyo! I know Rika or Chiharu or Naoko would go with me!" I told her trying to hide the dismay in my voice.

"Oh… I'm sure they will! I'm so sorry; I'll make it up to you once we get back in Japan. I promise I will." She stated.

"No Tomoyo, it's really ok." I said.

"Sakura..! C'mon.. I promise I will make it up to you." She pleaded.

"Ok… If you insist. Anyways, have fun in Hawaii."

"Thanks Sakura..!"

"Bye…" I said.

She responded with a "..Bye" not ready to hang up the phone. But I can't talk to her much longer, I can't hide the sadness in me, and I don't want her to find that out. I don't want my best friend to have worries of me while she's on her tour. I'm fine; this is just a picnic anyways.

Hmm… I said I'd call one of our friends… Well… I'm not in the mood to call them right now. Haah… I can have my picnic alone. Hehe. I guess I can. I hope. -

I gaped to the checkered red and white blanket, where I sat, placed on top of the grass beside a huge tree. I stretched out for the picnic basket then grabbed a sandwich made by the greatest cook I know- my dad.

I sit here comfortably while I gaze into the beautiful view in front of me. I'm on the higher land of this grassy field and a lake could be seen on the lower part across me. It's such a great day… If only Tomoyo had shown up.

I just sit here, feeling the breeze in my hair; minding my own business.

Ouch!

. . . Everything is turning black.

- Syaoran's POV -

I placed my hand over my eyebrows trying to block off the sun to take a better look on my ball.

"Master Syaoran, I think your ball went too far. Shall I go and take it?" the butler told me.

"No Wei, I think I can handle it myself." I replied. I know he's our butler but I can't be a boss all the time. He's a human too. And I think this one is awfully an easy task to pass to others.

"But I insist." He told me.

"No no, I'll get it." I stated.

Without letting him say another word, I gave him my club then went off to find the golf ball. I ran off to the direction where the ball must've flown off.

Right! There it is! I see it lying behind a huge tree. As I see that it has appeared clearly in my view, I stopped running then just decided to walk. While I was walking, I looked at the sky. The sky showed a wonderful shade of blue. It _is_ a great day.

I walked over to my golf ball to pick it up. As soon as I touched it, I noticed someone sleeping on a blanket just beside this huge tree in front of me.

Hehe. I guess I'm not the only one who noticed that this day has a great weather; someone decided to take a nap under the beautiful sky!

Woops! I dropped the ball. Hehe. Clumsy me.

I followed the ball with my eyes as I watch it rolling down within the grass. I just dumbly watched it.

Dumb Syaoran! Go get it!

I took a couple of steps until I realized that the golf ball has entered the area where the blanket had laid.

Uh oh, it might hit the sleeping person!

Hurry Syaoran! Before it hits _her_!

I hurried my steps to get the ball before it bumps into the sleeping person.

There! Got it! Make sure it doesn't slip from your palms again, Little Wolf! Hey, her hair looks oddly familiar.

I know its rude but I stared into the face of the sleeping girl.

It's _her_.

I just stayed there, half-seated, gaping on her face. Slowly, her eyes started to open.

- Sakura's POV -

Ooh, what hit me? I opened up my eyes. I see someone's face in front of me but I can't see clearly. It's sort of blurry. As soon as I finished rubbing my eyes, _he_ uttered,

"H-hello..!"

OMG! IT'S-

- Syaoran's POV -

I watched her open her eyes. It's as if time had 10 times slowed down. Once again, those emerald orbs hypnotized me as I stared.

She couldn't see clearly. Soon, she rubbed her eyes.

"H-hello..!" I greeted. I knew there was a stutter in my voice. Why does that happen? I never stutter in front of girls! Why?

Her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost. No no! Don't be scared of me, I'm just someone whom you've met 3 months ago! Since then I was thinking of you.

I tilted my head a bit, showing her denseness so that I won't look so fierce. Do I?

She sat up still bringing her confused expression. I gaped at her face trying to read her expressions. After that, she lifted her left hand then put it behind her head.

"Owwww…" she uttered while rubbing the back of her head.

"..? What happened to you?" I asked as politely as I can.

"Something hit me." She plainly replied, and then she put her hand back down.

Hit her? ..? I just continued gazing at her trying to get more details. She was looking at the scenery in front of her then to me; then to my hand; then to the _golf ball_.

I hid the golf ball behind me then said, "Really?"

". . . " She didn't say anything. I look at her as she goes on battling with her mind.

She must've been hit pretty hard. Ok, as an heir of the Li Clan and a good person, I'll tell her it's my fault.

"Syaoran that ball." She muttered.

"W-what ball?" I said. Uhhh… I guess I'm a bit scared.

"That ball behind you." She said. Ok, trying to be polite, I took out the ball for her to see since she was pointing it out.

"It's a golf ball, right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah..?" I replied. What is she up to?

"WOW!" She exclaimed then took it from my hand. "It has a Mickey Mouse printed on it!"

"You like it?"

"Y-yeah… Can I have it?" she asked then watched me straightly in the eye, "Please?" she added.

One weird girl huh, I thought she'd be mad for being hit, hehe, cute. "Sure!" I responded with all the positives in my face.

Before I knew it, we are having a picnic on her checkered blue and white blanket; eating the food in her basket which she says that her father made it; sitting under the huge tree that gave us a relaxing shade; laughing out all the jokes we have.

It feels good.

. . . Just to be next to her.

After a couple of hours, I finally got relaxed with her and I was finally out of my stuttering mode. I loved it.

"Sakura…" I mentioned her name as soon as she calms down from her laugh.

"Yeah?" she replied half laughing.

I warmly smiled at her and her laughter finally met to a stop. She smiled back.

Amber met Emerald.

Time must've stopped because I wasn't thinking much,

"Sakura, may I court you?"

! WHY DID I ASK HER THAT? But still, I knew it was the right move or what I felt to do, at least. I stared at her face, again, trying to read her reaction. Her happy smile turned into an indecisive one.

I'm sure she wants to act hard to get but can't. No one can resist the great Syaoran Li.

"Why?" She asked. Hmm… I didn't expect that. I thought she'd be falling to me for an embrace while exclaiming 'Yes!' But what happened isn't exactly opposite, but not what I accurately had in mind.

"I just wanted to, I guess." I seriously replied her.

"You do?"

She said"I've gotta be honest.

You're wasting time if you're fishing round here."

And I said"You must be mistaken,

'Cause I'm not fooling.

This feeling is real."

And she said, she said"You've gotta be crazy.

What do you take me for, some kind of easy mark?

You got wits, you got looks, you got passion,

But I swear that you've got me all wrong, all wrong,

But you've got me."

I nodded in response. What is she thinking? Does she think I'm just joking her? Of course not!

I _do_ wanna court her!

She warmly smiled at me. Hah! I can feel the 'yes' from her now!

"Oh Syaoran..!" She started, "You must be kidding!" she giggled.

I was surprised with her statement, "No Sakura, I'm not!"

"Oh c'mon" she said; the smile still in her face, "How can someone as famous as you would wanna waste time to someone like me?"

I kept silent; not knowing exactly what to say. I just sat there; hands on the blanket; frozen and in an utter shock.

She removed her gape at me then gazed up at the sky.

"You know, I never expected that you'd tell me that. Syaoran, you are very nice. Very nice, indeed; even too nice to spend time with me. And even nicer than I thought for you to state that you wanted to be courting me. It's really nice of you to make me feel beautiful, but c'mon… That can't be true. There's a lot of girls chasing you, why me?" She stated. Her words were sort of pessimistic, but she still kept a smile in her face.

Why did she say all those things? Doesn't she like me? I wanna badly show her how much I like her. If only she'd give me a chance.

I'll be true

I'll be useful

I'll be cavalier

I'll be yours, my dear

And I'll belong to you if you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go

So don't complicate it by hesitating

This is wonderful as loving goes

This is tailor made

What's the sense of waiting?

Before I knew it. I'm spending another evening with Sakura- the woman I believed that I finally found. I just lay on the blanket, looking at the stars that are one by one started to show up.

"Sakura…" I mentioned her name. She automatically watched me complete what I had to say, "Didn't you believe me?"

The same _sad smile_ once again drew in her face, "It's not like that.. It's just that.. It's too good to be true.."

"Would you believe if I tell you I've finally found you?"

I said"I've gotta be honest.

I've been waiting for you all my life.

For so long I thought I wasn't gonna settle down,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

The feel of you here makes me sane.

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my sight."

You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion,

But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight

Tonight, tonight

You've got me

She kept silent. Why doesn't she wanna answer me? Haah… I can't take this awkwardness anymore; I blocked the lake from her view, which she was staring at a while ago. I positioned my self in front of her,

"I'm telling the truth, I promise. I'm not a deceiver." I know I wanted to say much more than that. Much much more. But I can't go on yapping in front of her; it might result a negative thing on her.

I'll be true

I'll be useful

I'll be cavalier

I'll be yours, my dear

And I'll belong to you if you just let me through

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

This is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor made

What's the sense of waiting?

She gaped at me using her emerald beautiful eyes. Even at her sad look, her eyes never fail to hypnotize me. She is still certainly beautiful. I felt the awkwardness in our situation. Maybe that's the reason why she _just_ said,

"Syaoran, please…"

END

- Author's Notes -

Did I just leave a cliffhanger?

Oh, evil me.

**Syaoran: **What? What? What did she told me?

**Tammi: **Why would I tell you?

**Syaoran: **Because I want you to tell me.

**Tammi: **No! Then you have nothing to look for tomorrow! …Right Sakura?

**Sakura: **Where's Kero?

**Tammi:** RIGHT SAKURA?

**Sakura: **What? ..Uh ..yeah!

**Syaoran: **Sakura! How could you side with that witch?

**Tammi:** Who are you callin witch, wolf boy?

**Syaoran: **I'll tell you who if you tell me what Sakura said at the last part.

**Tammi: **Hahahaha!

**Syaoran: **Why you! GRRRR! Sakura, stop me!

**Tammi: **Yikeeee!

**Syoaran (blushes): **Sigh. Next chapter. UPDATE NOW!

**Tammi: **You can't boss me around!

**Syaoran: **I can and I will!

**Tammi: **Next chapter will be seen next next month!

**Syaoran: **WHAT!

**Tammi: **Ok! Bye folks! (takes Sakura by her hand then leaves Syaoran in the desert)

**Syaoran: **. . . (sweat dropped)


	6. 6th chapter

Author's Notes –

**kawaiiseeker987**

Hahahaha!

-

Thank you everyone for reviewing.

It really is a big help for me.

Thanks for the support!

Chapter 6

- Syaoran's POV -

"SYAORAN!" I suddenly heard a male voice calling out to me. I turned around expecting to see a buddy of mine.

"What?" I sound annoyed.

"I was calling you _more politely_ a while ago but you were completely ignoring me. Man, you got a problem. You are totally spaced out these days." Eriol, who is in my room, stated.

"Spaced out? ME?" I asked. Tss, why did I even bother, "What do you wanted, anyway?" I said trying to shrug off the 'spaced out' thingy.

"Yeah! Totally blank! …Right! I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow this." He told me as he shows me a CD that he is recently holding with his right hand.

"Sure.." I plainly approved.

"And this one.." He added, and then showed another CD.

"Sure.." I plainly repeated then I shifted back to my former position. I was in my balcony; lying my elbows on the concrete railings; staring up at the moonlit sky.

"Xiao Lang, this one too!" Eriol cried out behind me. A/N: Xiao Lang, Chinese form of Syaoran

Without looking at what CD he is referring, I just responded again, "Sure.."

"And this one too…"

I kept my gape at the night sky, and then I replied, "Sure.."

"And this.."

"Sure.."

"Oh, and this!"

"MAN! JUST TAKE EM ALL!" I cried; facing him.

"Really? Yeah!" He exclaimed with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. But I didn't really mind. I turned my back on him again; gazed again at the stars that twinkled only for me, I wish. I can never forget yesterday's evening…

- Flashback -

I'm spending another evening with Sakura- the woman I believed that I finally found. I just lay on the blanket, looking at the stars that are one by one started to show up.

"Sakura…" I mentioned her name. She automatically watched me complete what I had to say, "Didn't you believe me?"

The same _sad smile_ once again drew in her face, "It's not like that.. It's just that.. It's too good to be true.."

"Would you believe if I tell you I've finally found you?"

She kept silent. Why doesn't she wanna answer me? Haah… I can't take this awkwardness anymore; I blocked the lake from her view, which she was staring at a while ago. I positioned my self in front of _Sakura_,

"I'm telling the truth, I promise. I'm not a deceiver." I know I wanted to say much more than that. Much much more. But I can't go on yapping in front of her; it might result a negative thing on her.

She gaped at me using her emerald beautiful eyes. Even at her sad look, her eyes never fail to hypnotize me. She is still certainly beautiful. I felt the awkwardness in our situation. Maybe that's the reason why she _just_ said,

"Syaoran, please…"

I felt my heart wrung. I let out a soft little sigh then positioned my self back to her side.

"I didn't mean to be so ungrateful but-" I cut her statement off by holding her hand,

"Sakura..!"

She suddenly let go of my grip; "I'm sorry!" then ran off to a faraway distance. I attempted to run after her but I felt that she wanted to be alone or wanna think things over.

I, unfortunately, gave her something to think of; a problem.

- End of flashback -

I don't get it. I _just_ don't get it! A lot of girls like me and pleads me to take them on a date, but this.. this certain person, who is lucky enough to be asked to be courted by me, refused! Sigh. I guess I had me ego big enough to think that I'd get any girl I want; even the girl that I waited all my life.

And she told me that I'm someone who wouldn't wanna be around with someone like her. Is that supposed to mean that she looks up at me? If she does, she must've liked me. Like me? Or like me like me? Whatever it is, I sense that she, even a little tiny bit, feels the same way. But why did she refuse?

. . . Probably… Probably, she doesn't see me as a boyfriend material.

Maybe she just sees me as a popular guy chased by girls and not someone to be having a serious relationship with. So…

She doesn't like me?

…Of course she does.

Then why did she refuse?

…Perhaps she was just shy.

Shy? Why?

…**Syaorans**. . . . . . . . . I don't know.

Sometimes I sit at home and wonder how'd it be

if she had loved me

truly loved me yes,

I learned a while ago that kind of thing it never happens for me

"HEY!" someone tapped me hard on the shoulder. I turned around,

"WHAT!" I cried at Eriol. Haah.. Annoyance. -

"I'll be going now, thanks for the CD's!" he told me.

"..Yeah, sure.. Be on your way. I believe I don't have to see you off, do I?" I asked him. Eriol is SO used to these kind of stuff. He has been in my house for a thousand times, I guess. He's no longer a 'visitor' in my place; he seems to be semi-living in this house already.

"No need, my cranky friend Xiao Lang.. I'll be going now.. But before I go," he stopped, and then he landed his whole arm on my shoulders, then continued, "_don't think about it too much. Don't worry, she loves you too!_"

I raised my eyebrow. What is he talking about?

Oh c'mon Syaoran, you know what he's talking about.

I do?

Yeah!

But why does he know about _her_? I didn't tell him anything.

Well?

Eriol is weird.

Leaving me with a confused look, he left my balcony laughing.

"HEY!" I called out to him before he leaves my room.

"Yes?" He classily said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, and then I forced a grin to hide my confused emotions.

"Oh, I dunno!" he answered. I know he's lying! I _just_ know that there's something to what he said.

"Do you want me to beat you up?" I stated trying my best to act like the macho Syaoran like I used to be whenever we're together.

And so I go around and just pretend

love Is not for me

I play the circus clown around my friends

make them laugh and they won't see that

you never let them see you sweat

don't want them to think the pain runs deep

lord knows its killing me

"Hahahahaha!" He just laughed in response then exited my bedroom.

As soon as he shut my bedroom door, I returned to watch the stars. I whispered into the nightly breeze, hoping that it would reach the stars. I was never like this- all ravishing or something, but I just felt like it. I whispered, "Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I don't wanna ask a very big favor. This may be the lamest wish you'll ever receive.. But I _wish_ that Sakura would think of me; even just for a short while.."

- Sakura's POV -

I just went out of the bathroom. I had just finished my nightly ritual routine. I'm recently in my pajamas then I sat in front of my dresser table; facing the mirror.

Oh Syaoran. I never expected that you'd ever say that. I don't know if you were just fooling around or you felt it real. In this matter, you're the one who seem to be the one rejected and lost. But honestly, I was the one; no, not you; but me.

So I put on my make up

put a smile on my face

And if anyone ask me everything is ok

I'm laughing 'cause no one knows the joke is on me

'cause I'm dyin' inside with my pride and a smile on my face

on my face singing

la la la la

Why? Why Sakura? Why did you tell him that? Why did you even feel that? Does he look like he was deceiving you? Or you were just.. I dunno.. just plain foolish? I cursed all that to the girl who is staring back at me. I know I've liked him; and I still do. But… It was all too good to be true. It's not for a girl like me. Fate must've had the wrong address.

Sometimes I sit at home by the phone

Hoping he might call me

But he don't call me

But then I realize dreams come true

aren't for girls like me, not like me

"Sakura! Dinner!" my dad, Fujitaka, suddenly appeared by my bedroom door.

"Y-yeah! I'll be right there!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura, is something wrong? You don't seem like your usual self." He uttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about dad?" I cheerfully said. Then I threw off a fake happy laugh, then I added, "I'm just hungry, that's all!"

"Is that all? Dinner's ready."

"Yup, I know! I'll be right there!"

"Ok!" he cheerfully exclaimed then politely shut my door.

And so I go around with my head up

like it ain't no thing

And when the boys around with all my friends

I'm into other things 'cause

You never let them see you sweat

Don't want them to think the pain runs deep

lord knows its killing me

So I put on my make up

put a smile on my face

And if anyone ask me everything is ok

I'm laughing 'cause no one knows the joke is on me

'cause I'm dyin' inside with my pride and a smile on my face

on my face singing

On my face, ooh

- Syaoran's POV -

A slight 'thump' could be heard as I threw all my weight to my bed. I guess she doesn't like me. It may seem that she does, like the other girls, it may seem that way, but never really is. Was I deceived? I guess… I guess I was deceived, but not in a negative way. I just thought that she liked me too. I know because I feel it every time our eyes meet. It may sound mushy or cheesy or whatever you call it, but I feel that somehow she also feels the same whenever Amber meets Emerald. Sigh.

It's not easy (thing to do)

Sometimes it's hard to (face the truth)

It's not the life that I would choose

But what else can I do if she don't love me

No if she don't want me

I'm not about to sit around let myself go

(gooooo)

But I reckon now that I was just deceived.

- Sakura's POV -

This new morning, I decided to go to _that park_ for I feel that I wanted to have a rest under a wonderful scenery. It's the park where I saw _him_ staring at me as I gained consciousness.

. . . I've arrived. I placed again the checkered blanket on the grass at the exact same spot. But this time, no picnic basket is with me. I sat there. I _just_ sat there; somehow, hoping for a miracle.

After for some time, I suddenly heard someone,

"Ehem ehem."

I looked behind to see who is the person who had just said that.

In a short time, I finally met a pair of amber red eyes. I examined _his_ face.

OMG! He almost looks like Syaoran!

A/N: LOL! You thought it was Syaoran, right? Haha! Got you!

"Uhhhh…" He said. I stared at him, waiting for his statement to be finished. "Have you seen a purple kite that must've dropped somewhere here?"

I shook my head in response; my eyes still focused on his face. Yes, he does look like Syaoran, but when you look harder, they don't look _that_ similar at all. They both have amber colored eyes, but their hairstyles and hair colors are different. Syaoran has admirable messy brown hair, and this guy has spiky black hair.

"Oh… I see. Thanks anyway!" he uttered then he walked off.

I just gaped at him as he leaves. What just happened? I just met up with new dashing amber orbs?

"Hey!" he cried out while waving his right hand to me since he noticed that I was still gazing at him.

I raised my eyebrows in response.

"If you see it, please please try to look for me and return it, ok? It's my little sister's! I sure don't wanna make her feel bad…" he stated.

I _just _nodded.

After that, he walked towards me again; I still kept on watching his every step.

"Hehehe… I didn't mean to be so rude." He said, and then added, "I'm Kenju."

"Sakura." I replied.

"Wow!" he exclaimed then he sat beside me; facing me, "Your name really suits you. Cherry Blossom."

I smiled then a little giggle escaped from me.

"Hehehe. Cute." He whispery responded.

Before I knew it, I was waving him goodbye while I was in an utter blush. I never would've thought that someone could make me feel oozy other than Syaoran.

END

- Author's Notes-

Please tell me what you think!

Please review!

Please?

Pretty please?

Thank you!

**Syaoran: **Could you get any meaner?

**Tammi: **(looked both ways) Who me?

**Syaoran: **Yeah you!

**Tammi: **Me?

**Syoaran:** YEAH YOU!

**Tammi: **Ehehehe? How come?

**Syaoran: **…Kenju?

**Tammi: **Why? You jealous?

**Syaoran: **…NO! Of course not! Why would I be?

**Sakura: **(walks in) Hey guys! What's up?

**Tammi: **Well… just teasing Xiao Lang because he is je-

**Syaoran: **(puts his hand on Tammi's mouth) Oh nothing! Nothing! We were just talking about the next chapter! …Right Tammi? (glares evilly at Tammi)

**Tammi: **(removes Syaoran's filthy hands from her mouth) Whatever wolf boy.

**Sakura: **Really? …No fair! How come Syaoran gets to know what happens in the next chapter!

**Tammi: **(mumbles "trust me girl, he doesn't") …Ehem, uhh… What brings you here Sakura? (grins)

**Syaoran: **Yeah! What brings you here? I thought you were with that Kenju guy! (rolls eyes)

**Sakura: **Oh Tammi! I just had to tell you!

**Tammi: **Tell me what?

**Syaoran: **That the Kenju guy has just died?

**Tammi:** (looks meanly at Syaoran)

**Syaoran:** (sticks tongue out at Tammi)

**Sakura:** No silly! (giggles) That Kenju is so utterly wonderful!

**Tammi:** I'm glad you find him interesting! (sticks tongue out at Syaoran)

**Syaoran:** Grrrr!

**Sakura:** Syaoran, where are you going?

**Tammi and Sakura:** . . . ?

**Someone:** Owwww man! What's your problem?

**Familiar voice:** I just feel like beating you up, that's all.

**Tammi and Sakura:** . . . KENJU! (rans off)

**Sakura:** Oh Kenju! What happened to you? Syaoran! Who did this to him?

**Syaoran:** (looks at Kenju and then gasps) Oh! Whatever happened to you my dear friend?

**Tammi:** (looks at Syaoran's fake expression and then slaps the back of his head) (/an ragnarok emoticon )


	7. 7th chapter

- Author's Notes -

Pinaygrrl 

Yeah! Here na po yung continuation! Hehe!

-

Ekoolcat369 

Hehe! Thank you for being a regular reviewer! Thanks so much!

-

Fanficpixie 

I guess Syaoran has one now, hasn't he? Thanks for the review!

-

**kawaiiseeker987**

Hehe! I gotta hand it to you, you are funny! Thanks for the reviews!

-

Everyone, thank you for the reviews you guys had given out.

Thank you so much.

Here's the seventh chapter.

Chapter 7

- Sakura's POV -

Before I knew it, the second semester had started already. I'm now _back_ in my university and _again_ living in the apartment with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered at me in History Class.

I didn't say anything; I just looked up to her in response.

"Is something that matter?" she asked. I can sense her worries in her amethyst eyes.

I just slightly shook my head in response.

"We'll talk, ok?" She told me full of concern in her tone.

I nodded my head a bit, and then went back to my former position.

I admit, I'm not my common self anymore. Even my friends notice that. Since that fateful day, I haven't talked much and all my cheerfulness have slowly decreased. I admit that I'm not my usual self lately.

I was kinda hesitant to tell you

should I let you know

I was never really like this before

Need I say more

I sure have changed. All my talkativeness has disappeared. I don't act like energetic Sakura Kinomoto anymore; especially when _he_ is around. I still see Syaoran during break time. He is still so handsome and _still_ surrounded by women all the time. He still has this same smirk whenever girls are squealing over him. It seems that nothing has changed with him. I dunno if what I'm reckoning is proper.. but it doesn't seem that he was _not_ affected by _what happened_ between us.

But whenever I meet up his stare, I kinda sense this glint of indifference in him. I dunno. I was not sure. But I'm sure that whenever I notice that, I feel sad and slightly guilty. _And_ I _still do_ like him.

Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me

I don't know what to do or I should be

There's only one thing in my mind

That's you and me

I'm a little bit of crazy

I'm a little bit of a fool

I'm a little bit of lonely

I'm a little bit of all

Oh I need a cure,

just a little bit of you

And I will fall

At lunch break, Tomoyo was giving me slight concerned glances. We are now walking beside the café where I commonly see Syaoran. But I don't think that I'll see him now. I just felt that whenever you want something to happen, and you're desperate, fate would be so unkindly take that away from you and what you are waiting for to happen won't be showing up. Or maybe,

I could be wrong.

Sigh. I looked up at Tomoyo who is walking beside me. I took a deep breath and began,

"To-"

"Sakura, I know there's something bothering you, please tell me what it is. I could help you." She stated just before I was starting to tell her what I had to say.

I sighed. "Tomoyo, I'm ok!" I flashed a fake cheerful smile.

"No Sakura," she shook her head, and then added, "you're not…"

"I'm not?"

"You're not."

"I'm not…" I said then looked down to the ground _while walking_.

"Saku-" Tomoyo stopped in the middle of her statement.

OWW! It seems that I had bumped into someone because I wasn't looking at where I am going.

Rudely, I didn't say my apologies, I just continued walking while looking down.

After for a few seconds, I lifted my head a bit while looking sideways at my back.

Emerald met Amber.

I gasped, Syaoran..!

As I continued walking, now looking at where I am going, I looked behind; hoping to have a little glance at him.

Unfortunately, he is probably too far now that I can't see him anymore.

I'm always on the run to see you

Would you allow me to

It wasn't my intention to hurt you

This feeling is true

He was just there… Just there… Just near me… Just moments ago… He was there. Oh Sakura! Why didn't you strike up a conversation when you had the chance? He wasn't surrounded with all the girls that time; he was available! Available to be talked to by Sakura! But… haah… Again, I let my chance slip by.

Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me

I don't know what to do or I should be

There's only one thing in my mind

That's you and me

Oh Syaoran. What will I ever gonna do?

I'm just a little bit of crazy

I'm a little bit of a fool

I'm a little bit of lonely

I'm a little bit of all

Oh I need a cure,

just a little bit of you

And I will fall

- Syaoran's POV -

Weeks have passed and I've been totally down and wasted over _her_. Sometimes, when I can't take the confusion along with the loneliness I feel, I call up my buddy Eriol who is always gripping on a bottle of liquor. Eriol have always been a beer man and a wine whiner winner. He always asks me and the other guys to have a drink. "C'mon Xiao Lang! Let's drink until the morning dawn comes up! Then we'll all be drunk and stupid!" That's what he always tells me for like every other night. I would, gradually, refuse. It's not that I'm scared to get drunk ..which I am totally not.. I just don't wanna drink when I'm not in the mood. My throat would refuse to take the liquor. But when I feel like it, my throat will just welcome the liquor like it was heaven.

So… This time, I called up Eriol, hoping that he'd invite me into one of his liquor drowning plans. I don't wanna bring up the topic to him because I don't want him to notice _that_ out of nowhere, I suddenly wanna drink; that I had a problem in my mind. Fortunately, Eriol is an easy instrument to use.

Yeah, you got it… There are nights that I end up diminished; like a wasted effigy crawling on the floor. Sometimes I think that it is friggin' crappy why I act like this over a _girl_. I mean, you know? Is it worth it? To make her the center of your universe but all the while, you have nothing.

To make her the center of my universe.

. . . I was ready.

After all those condemning nights, the school break has finally met to a stop. Second semester has begun and I finally have something to take my mind off _her_.

Again, girls at KSUJ would come to me. And whenever those girls surround me and giggle over me, there are a couple of times that I thought that somehow I wish that _she_ could be one of them.

But she's not.

Because I reckon that she doesn't like me.

Because she refused me.

But there are splitting moments that luckily our paths would cross then I get to stare at her beautiful forbidden emerald eyes. Right, best things are for free. Screw that. I hate that. It doesn't look so positive to me anymore. Why? I had tons of money. If only I could just buy her. Still, I'd be the richest guy in the world. Just to have her only for me, even if I _lost_ all my money just to get her, I'd still be the richest. But no. She's not something to be bought. She's something to gain and earn. And I hated that. Because she won't let me. She won't let me earn her love. I wanted to court her, she refused.

The first few days of the second semester were fine. Girls, like sick puppies, follow me around. I still somehow get annoyed. But I can't be annoyed. I needed it. I needed it to regain my energy; _my ego_. It doesn't get any more embarrassing than to put out your hand and ready to give all you have, and then suddenly get rejected. You were sincere, but they find you joking. It was a big downfall for me. But I didn't dislike _her_ for that. I can't. I don't blame her for taking something from me without even noticing it. No, I don't accuse her of stealing. Because I, I gave it away.

It's just like giving a present. She finds the wrapping very beautiful but hesitated to open the gift. That's because she knew, she thought, that the object inside is something that is not good for her. But she was wrong, definitely wrong. The wrapper was _not_ made pretty to be a deceiver for her to think that inside the present was something shiny and beautiful. But.., the wrapper _was_ specially made for her because she deserves a splendid one. It wasn't a deceiver, no, not at all.

And she, Sakura, mistook it.

The days after 'the first few days I meant' were almost half way towards hell. Why? I made a stupid volition.

I told the women following me to stop bothering me.

- Flashback -

Same as always, girls once again surrounded me, "Li! Do you have a girlfriend?" one of them said. I wasn't sure who exactly the speaker is… But I didn't care.

I shook my head in response.

With that, _all_ of them ..and I mean _all_.. squealed.

"Li! Do you have someone in mind, right now?" a question followed. Haah… Do I really have to tell them? Ok, if they want the answer..!

"Yeah, I do!" I stated with pride.

All of them squealed. I started to get annoyed.

"Maybe it's me!" One exclaimed.

"No, it might be me!" the other followed.

"Girls.." I began. I know I need this commotion to keep my mind off Sakura, but… Can I have a little honesty to my self? I'm not enjoying this.

"Yeah?" they chorused.

"Can you please hear me out?"

"Sure Li!" They said.

"You see, I'm only 17, all of you know that, and I'm only a freshman in college. So, I kinda still need my privacy. I guess you all know what I mean."

There was a complete silence until one of them breaks it.

"I understand." She said. Good girl!

"I do too." Another spoke up. Good! Then the others followed. Good girls! They understood me. I felt relieved.

"Thank you everyone. And please tell the others who are not present at the moment what I just said."

Happily, they all agreed. I hope this would help me.

- End of flashback -

But I think now that it didn't help me. Why? I had no crowd to annoy me or to bother me anymore. And that would just let my mind fly and be filled with thoughts of _her_.

In the next week, things started to get worse.

I see her with other guys.

Tomoyo, that's her best friend's name, is with Sakura, but sometimes, not only Tomoyo is with her.

One time, during lunch break, it was a boring Monday in the café with Eriol who is yapping about cars, I saw Tomoyo and Sakura together thru the window. I always sit near the window. I'm used to it. Anyway, they were just at the table near one pizza parlor near the cafeteria. Nothing special; they were just chatting about something. But of course, I didn't know what they were talking about, I was too far ..obviously far.. and I couldn't read their lips. It was just common scenery.

Until the common scene shifted into a shocking one; Sakura smiled. N-no, it's not her smile that made the view unusual, but _she was_ smiling at someone. She wasn't smiling at Tomoyo, no, she was at the opposite direction.

It was a guy.

A guy who I don't know. But I can't deny the fact that he is good looking, but of course, no other guy looks better than Syaoran Li. He is sort of tall. From that distance, he was awfully far from me. So I couldn't estimate how tall he was. When Sakura stood up, her height only reached his bottom lip. It was direly similar to mine. So I reckon he is as tall as I am, but I knew I was taller, even just a little taller, but still, I am taller.

She had found someone else? Great! Just great! Just when I thought I found her, and then here she was, found someone else. Haah… But still…

Sill Syaoran, you're not sure, are you?

Hehe..?

Are you?

No.. Hehehe!

Ok, screw that thought. But still… Why is this spiky haired bozo is hemming Sakura? It's not that I'm saying that I own her because I have my eyes on her or anything. But waaaaaaaa! I don't like seeing her with other guys aside from me- Selfish… I know.

- Sakura's POV -

"I'm sure happy that we are having a picnic now, Tomoyo!" I exclaimed at my pretty best friend. "I thought you are busy this weekend?"

"I told you Sakura, I'm gonna make it up to you! And today is Saturday; I don't have any important thing to do today… Just tomorrow!" she replied to me.

I warmly smiled at her. This is the first time in weeks that I actually _smiled_ a real smile.

My best friend and I are having a good time here beside the huge tree- still the same spot where I first decided to have a picnic.. and got hit.. -

ANYWAYZ, after for a few hours of laughing and eating the food Tomoyo made, we are now finished but still relaxing on the blanket.

"Tomoyo…" I stared at her while warmly smiling.

She gaped up to me then raised her eyebrows for response.

"Thanks..!"

She gazed up to me with those innocent eyes, "You're welcome Sakura! But… I'll be off now, bye!" she said, and then grabbed her picnic basket then skipped off.

I sweat dropped. I scratched my head as I watch her figure disappear.

"What just happened?" I mumbled, and then I grabbed my buddy bag then placed it on top of my tummy then lied on the blanket. And then I looked up to the sky.

WAH!

I quickly sat up.

"Syaoran?" I mentioned _his_ name.

"Hey Sakura…" he sadly said then he sat beside me.

"…H-how long were you standing there?" I asked him while watching his eyes that are staring at the lake across us.

"Just a few minutes before your friend had left." He told me without removing his gape from the body of water. _Ok, so that's why Tomoyo left_. I knew _she knew_ that I have something going on with Syaoran.

"..I see…" I replied as I gazed down. I found my bag still lying there. I grabbed it.

"So… What are you up to lately?" he asked me. He doesn't seem to be happy with his tone. He sounded like he was sort of nonchalant.

"N-nothin much…" I said.

"Really?" he said. Really? Why really? Is it supposedly that I have always something interesting to do? This time, I'm sure he was indifferent. I'm not accurately sure why, but I knew it is definitely because of me. I sort of feel guilty. So I just played the key chain attached to my bag.

He looked at me, and then he watched me play the fluffy key chain I have in my hands. "What's that?" he asked me.

"Uhh… A key chain?" I responded plainly but sarcastically.

"You like it? You like nekos?" he told me. A/N: Neko, Japanese of cat.

"Not exactly.. but yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Who gave it to you?" He asked me. Hey? How come he knows that this was given to me? Doesn't it look like that I bought it?

"How'd you know that it was given to me?" I asked him.

He watched me in the eyes, then answered, "there's something sown in its tummy. 'For you, Sakura.'"

"Oh… Right! Ehe ehehe ehe!" I giggled at my silliness.

"So… Who gave it to you?" he said, but he didn't smile. His face was very plain and phlegmatic.

"…I'm not sure if you know him… His name is Kenju!" I answered.

"…Kenju?" he stated my friend's name that had the same amber eyes as his.

"Yeah, Kenju! You know him?"

"…No, I haven't heard of him."

"Oh… I see." I responded. I really don't have anything else better to say.

"What does he look like?" he asked me. Why _does_ he wanna know? Weird. -

"Well… I dunno if I'm right but I think he has the same height as yours; or a tiny bit shorter." I started.

"Spiky black hair and amber red eyes…" he muttered.

"Y-yeah! H-how did you know? I thought you dunno him?" I asked in confusion.

He removed his stare at me then answered, "just a slight feeling."

"Really?"

"I sort of saw you two together…"

You can hardly wait to tell all your friends

how his kisses taste sweet like wine

And he always makes sure that your hearts skip a beat

every time he walks by

Huh? Did I hear right? Saw us? Does that mean he was watching me in school?

"Hey!" Syaoran blurted out. That's because Eriol quietly sneaked up behind him then quickly landed his whole right arm on Syaoran's shoulders and Eriol's chin landed on top of Syaoran's left shoulder.

"Hoe!" Eriol exclaimed with a huge excitement in his face while showing me a 'peace' sign. A/N: you all know that 'peace' sign- the pointer finger and the ring finger rising up.

"Arg Eriol!" Syaoran complained while taking off his arm on his shoulder like it was an annoying log; then added, "I don't get you! You seem hyper these past few weeks!"

"I'll be answering that!" a familiar female voice spoke.

I looked at her to see who she is. Gasp.

"Oh my dear Tomoyo!" Eriol suddenly kneeled in front of her then kissed her left hand.

"Y-you, y-you, y-you.. ! ..!" Syaoran stuttered. What's going on?

"Yeah Xiao Lang! We reconciled just half a month ago!" Tomoyo cheerfully responded.

"R-really?" Syaoran uttered in disbelief.

Eriol stood up beside Tomoyo then said, "How bout you?"

- Syaoran's POV -

"Hey!" ARGGGG! I grunted. Dammit! An arm just landed on my shoulders! And it's Eriol's filthy arm! …But that wasn't the problem. Not the arm; or neither it was Eriol's! …It's because I was totally serious here with Sakura and… grrrr! Eriol just had to ruin it all! Wah-

"Hoe!" Eriol uttered. Tss? Girly Eriol- Plan destroyer!

"Arg Eriol!" I angrily told him then took off his arm off my shoulders. I don't get why Eriol started to get hyper. He was usually serious most of the time. But he can be humorous too, but even with that state, he still looks serious. "I don't get you! You seem hyper these past few weeks!"

"I'll be answering that!" Tomoyo spoke up who happens to be just behind me.

I looked at my back, faced Tomoyo, "Oh my dear Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed while kneeling.

W-what! What's going on here! I knew they hated each other! What's up? "Y-you, y-you, y-you.. ! ..!" I said while pointing my pointer finger at her.

"Yeah Xiao Lang! We reconciled just half a month ago!" she told me. Oh ok… So that's why Eriol had been hyper and all giddy up recently. Sigh. Makes perfect sense.

"R-really?" I said, still disbelieved.

Tomoyo's left side had been occupied by Eriol, and then said, "How bout you?"

Tssh.. We all know what that 'how bout you?' means… It's about me and Sakura… I started to talk,

"…W-well a-"

"HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

"Hehe?" Tomoyo giggled densely.

Before we knew it, we are now _calm_ and happily chatting on the blanket. I'm sure happy that I didn't have to answer that question. Hihi! I really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah he was great!" Sakura stated. W-what? Who's great? M-me? Oh thank you!

"I think I saw him just walking in front of you just the other day…" Tomoyo muttered to Sakura.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! He grinned at me then tossed me the neko doll key chain!" she replied. W-what? Who's great? M-me? Oh thank you! …Yeah right, thanks for nothing! I thought it was me.. but nooOoOo, it's that guy person thingy..!

I wish you'd look at me that way

your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine

telling me more than any words could say

But you don't even know I'm alive

Baby to you, all I am is the invisible man

That Kenju guy…

END

- Author's Notes -

Wah!

Lame chappie!

Definitely lame!

Gome…

Sorry…

It's hard to get inspiration nowadays… -

Sigh.

**Syaoran: **What's up with you?

**Tammi: **What are you blabbing about now, Xiao Lang?

**Syaoran: **W-well.. Ah..

**Tammi: **What is it?

**Syaoran: **Ehem..! Ah..

**Sakura: **Oh Syaoran! Can't you see Tammi is having a hard time here?

**Syaoran: **Is she? Well that's totally different from what I see! I say she prefers that Kenju guy rather than me!

**Tammi: **(laughs out loud)

**Sakura: **What if she is?

**Syaoran: **That's only unfair on my part!

**Sakura:** … Is it?

**Tammi: **(laughs out loud again)

**Syaoran: **Look! (points finger at Tammi) She's not having a hard time! She is laughing out one of her evil laughs again! She's evil!

**Tammi: **(laughs louder)

**Sakura: **Syaoran! How could you say such a thing!

**Tammi: **C'mon Sakura! (sticks tongue out at Syaoran)

**Sakura: **Would you mind tellin' me what's going on?

**Tammi: **Nothin' important, Sakura. Wolf boy is just a huge whiner.

**Syaoran: **(eyes widens) I'm not!

**Tammi: **Is too!

**Syaoran: **Am not!

**Tammi: **Is too!

**Syaoran: **Am not!

**Tammi: **Is too!

**Syaoran: **Am not!

**Tammi:** Is too! Stop yapping or I'll do something nasty!

**Syaoran: **Y-you c-can't stop m-me!

**Tammi: **Oh… You know I can. (grins evilly)

**Sakura: **I'm bored… Let's look for Kenju!

**Syaoran: **Kenju! Kenju! Kenju! When will it be Syaoran? Syaoran! Handsome Syaoran!

**Tammi:** (raises hand) Oh! Can I answer that?

**Sakura: **C'mon Tammi! (grabs Tammi's hand, and then runs off)

**Syaoran: **Hey! Wait up!


	8. 8th chapter

- Author's Notes -

Hi there!

I'm sure happy that the number of reviews is startin to progress!

Thank you everyone.

**Pinaygrrl – **Opo! Continuation na o!

**Doggie-Love – **Haha! Uu! You review again? Hehe!

**Frosted shadowz – **Yup! I know! But… I'm not sure if I can update soon for the next chappie..

**cute-mitress-paige – **Hehe! Sure you are! Thanks for reviewing!

**FlowerLover – **Uhh.. Honestly, I'm not sure yet.. Hehe? " (sweat drop)

**kawaiiseeker987 – **Oh! Of course you are! Hehe! That's a long review there! OO You _do_ talk too much! Hahaha!

**Fanficpixie – **Hehe.. Let's just judge in the next chapters, shall we? (winks) Hehe! Keep on reviewing! Thank you!

Chapter 8

- Sakura's POV -

"Ohh Tomoyo… I look silly in this outfit…" I whined.

"Certainly not, Sakura!" Tomoyo replied with a content smile on her face.

It's nighttime, about 7pm in the evening. Tomoyo and I are now in someone's lawn. I really dunno whose lawn is this but Tomoyo states that it is one of her friends place. Haah… I'm really shy to go to this _party_ because I flatly don't know who is the thrower of the party. But I think I've heard of _her_ before. But… We never really met… So I reckon, I'm not one of her friends, am I? Of course not… Haah… I'm not really required to go here, even Tomoyo forced me, _but_ I went anyways just for the ..well, what else.. food!

Eat and run? Me? No! Of course not! I won't do that, I promise!

"But… Why do I feel so embarrassed?" I told her.

"You shouldn't!" she exclaimed happily.

Tomoyo picked out this outfit for me. I'm not telling you what it is. I'm embarrassed. - But I guess, the outfit itself isn't so bad… But worn by me? Do I look fine? Well? Sigh.

"…Tomoyo!" I whined.

"Now Sakura, stop complaining and LET'S GO!" she cried, and then she grabbed my left hand then dragged me to the front door. I sweat dropped.

Tomoyo politely knocked on the door. Well I hope someone hears it because from here, I can sense the loud music coming from inside the house. After for a few minutes, someone opened the door for us, and then let us in.

I am totally coy in here. I certainly dunno anyone here aside from Tomoyo. I hope I'll be fine.

The party is very simple. There's no party decoration; just loud music and lots of FOOD! But the place, the house, is definitely elegant and glamorous. I bet whoever owns this must be pretty rich. The basic color of the ambiance in this house is white ..oh, mostly white.. green and navy blue.

"C'mon Sakura…" Tomoyo muttered to me then led mo to the mysterious celebrant.

After for a few seconds, the party thrower showed up but I can't see her face. Tomoyo and her talked a lot like they had never seen each other for 2 years; there were a lot of squeals and jumping too. After that, Tomoyo made her face me.

Ahh… I think it's… it's…

"Hi!" she cheerfully greeted me.

"H-hello! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! Nice to meet you!" I replied, and then I took out my hand.

She shook it with hers, "Pleased to meet you too Sakura Kinomoto! I'm Meilin!"

Before I knew it, I had finally managed to relax; despite of the fact that there are people, whom I dunno, around me. I am now seated on a big comfy chair while watching a big screen TV. I haven't eaten yet. I don't wanna look so obvious that I just went here for the food. Hehe? Tomoyo is somewhere here in the big house, catching up with all her old friends. Yeah, she didn't forget- she already introduced me to them but… I really don't remember their names. Hehe!

As time pass by, more and more people enter the house. The other visitors weren't only girls, there were a couple of men too.

"Tomoyo!" a male voice came in. Uhh… Do I know that voice? "Oh my beloved!" he added.

Gasp! If h-he i-is h-here th-then h-he

I looked beside me…

Syaoran Li.

I watched Eriol calling over Tomoyo, trying his best to shrug off the girls chatting with her. It's a funny scene. Hehe. But I have someone else in mind ..you know who.. I'm sure you are.

Ok, there _he_ is… _just passed _me. He ignored me… or just didn't see me… I dunno.

"C'mon Sakura, let's eat!" Tomoyo told me while holding hands with Eriol. Just by looking at this couple, I'm sure they are happy and contented.

"Right!" I exclaimed, _but_ I still didn't stand. I'm still watching the movie on Meilin's big ..and I mean, BIG.. screen TV. I'll eat a little bit later.

"Hey!" somebody cried at me. I jerked my eyes from the TV then to the speaker. "What can I getcha?" _he_ added. I examined him. He is just wearing a simple outfit, but oohh, he still looks so utterly hot! I say he has been working out. Anyways, he was just wearing a black fitted shirt top- _but not so_ entirely fitted like how women's cloths are fitted- _just_ perfect for a _perfect_ guy. Hihi! Then he's just wearing a fine fitting pair of pants, and then simple _but_ eye-catching snickers. Huwaw, how can Syoaran make simple cloths look so dashing!

"N-no… It's ok!" I smiled. Wow! Syaoran Li just talked to me!

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah… Hehe…" I'm sort of embarrassed. I really act confused whenever he is just ruler-sizes away.

"..Ok..!" he responded then went off.

I shifted my stare from Syaoran's back then to the overgrown TV once again.

"Hey! I think I know that movie." Someone beside me said.

I gaped up to my right side then I saw _him_ munching on one of the curly fries. He returned my gaze, and then he offered me a plate full of..FOOD! My eyes widened in surprise.

"I got it for you!" he grinned childishly at me, and then "I hope I picked out the right foods from the buffet…"

I was totally in an utterly surprise, but I am in an ample gratefulness. "Oh Syaoran, you shouldn't have…"

"C'mon! I insist!" he exclaimed, and then he handed the plate to me, "Here, m'lady."

I gladly took it from his hands, and then I watched him. _He flashed a smile at me_. It was a very wonderful moment. Not only his smile, but also the way his amber eyes twinkled along. It might've been just my imagination… But who cares about that right now?

Of course, I smiled back… Then I politely started eating.

After for a couple of minutes, I noticed Syaoran leaving the nearby chair, where he seated a while ago, and then off with his male friends. It's ok. I really don't mind. I can't hug him all to my self, can I? Hehe!

"Hi Sakura, having a good time?" someone said to me, and then joined me in my humongous comfy chair.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she responded, that's because when she sat beside me, she sort of bumped my hand and I almost lost hold of the plate.

"Well… I'm fine watching the TV." I replied.

"Sakura! C'mon! Let's go around. You can't just sit there, can you?"

"Watch me."

"Sakura! You're so silly! C'mon!" she exclaimed then grabbed my hand.

"Wait Tomoyo!"

"Huh?"

I giggled, "I'm not yet finished with these."

"Oh ok! I'll help you with that..!" she cried as she picks out some food in my plate. We began laughing and watching the movie while eating on my plate. I totally don't mind her fingering my food, we're best friends, it's what we do! We're totally comfortable and relaxed with each other.

"There! C'mon!" she told me.

"Oh… You're finished with that?" I looked up to the speaker. "I'll manage that for you." Then _he_ politely took the plate from my hands then he walked off. I just watched in ooziness.

"Oh Sakura..!" Tomoyo whispered in my ear. "You hit the jackpot. I think Syaoran really likes you- he's just like the hottest and most well-known guy in school, right?"

"Ehehehe.." I just let out a giggle. What am I supposed to say?

After that, Tomoyo and I stood then walked off to her friends to mingle with them.

"Ohh! Hi Sakura!" one girl cried out as we walked in 'their part' of the living room.

I grinned at her in response.

"Hi Sakura, hi!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Hi!" a man walked over to me, "they call me Saki."

"Sakura Kinomoto." I replied to him.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." He told me, and then we shook hands. After that, he returned to his seat.

At the corner of my eye, I can see Tomoyo giggling at me.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" another guy called out. He also belonged to _their_ group. I never knew Tomoyo had this much friends that I don't know.

"No Taka!" another girl cried out, "She's staying here!" she said, and then she looked up to me then motioned me to sit beside her.

I gladly took her offer.

"Awww man!" the guy muttered.

"Oh Taka! I'll tell this to your girlfriend!" Tomoyo teased as she sat beside me.

"What? I just said 'awww man'!" Taka replied. After that, a little giggle came out from the group. I sort of flowed with them; I finally feel that I'm in. They actually gave me a fine and funny welcome.

"What? Taka has a girlfriend?" another guy blurted.

"A-" Taka was about to say something but he was cut off.

"Of course he does!" Saki spoke up.

"Y-yeah! O-of course I-I do!" Taka nervously said.

Saki glanced at Taka then obviously noticed his stutters, and then he whispered loud enough for us to hear, "It's his imaginary girlfriend."

A louder laughter burst out in the group.

"Why you!" Taka stood.

"Hehehehe!" Saki just laughed at him.

I mingled with them. It was fun. Then something caught my eye from the buffet table. Yum! Ice cream! I excused my self then went off to the buffet table.

As I helped my self to a cup of blueberry ice cream, I can't help but overhear the conversation from Syaoran's group. 'Their part of the living room' is just near the buffet table.

"Wow man! After for a couple of months of weeping over her, you finally have Tomoyo back!" a guy gladly told Eriol.

Their group is an 'all-boys-group.'

Eriol replied, "What do you mean by months of weeping?" There was annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! You know what Kyu means!" another guy butt in. "I heard you cry like a baby while weeping over your beloved Tomoyo."

I can't help it, I laughed to my self by hearing that. Who would've thought that a serious looking guy like Eriol would be such a crybaby?

"Yeah… As a noble man, I say that I really cried for her for I honestly loved her. But never will I admit that Eriol Hiiragizawa ever cried like a baby." He seriously stated.

The two guys laughed at him. Eriol angrily glared at them.

"OooHhhH!" Kyu began, "Waaaaaaa! Tomoyo! Nooooooo! Why Tomoyo! Whyyyyyyyy!"

The other guy just laughed like crazy. I see that Eriol blushed a bit with Kyu's reenactment, but still, he looks pretty mad.

"What about you!" Eriol desperately spoke up as he points his pointer finger on Kyu. "You were ready to kill your self when you thought that Helena was going out with another guy!"

"Ohh? Was I?" Kyu replied sarcastically as he grins, "OHHH! TomoyOOO! Why Tomoyo! WhYYY!"

Eriol was so angry that he quickly walked over to Kyu, and then started choking him. I was laughing so hard that I forgot all about my ice cream, and then I noticed Eriol had suddenly stopped. That is because he heard something,

"Hey! What about Syaoran!" somebody busted. I dunno what went thru me but chills came running down my spine. Uh oh.

Syaoran was just sitting on the couch, when he heard someone say it. He gaped up to the group of guys with innocence plastered in his face.

"Naahhhh..! Syaoran here has a wifey already!" one taller guy than Syaoran commented.

I didn't know what I just heard. But I sure hope I didn't have to hear it. -

The group of guys sat beside him as I just dumbly walked off. I just felt the urge to. I went back to Tomoyo's group, and then tried my best not to make them see thru me. I just ate as much ice cream as I can…

Before we knew it, the party is over and everyone began leaving the house. It's 11pm… OMG! What time is my first class tomorrow? … Silly Sakura! It's Sunday tomorrow! Ehehehe!

Tomoyo and I went over to Meilin to thank her for the party. After Tomoyo and Meilin's awfully long expression, Meilin turned to me.

"Thanks for coming, Sakura. I hope you can also spare time for future gimmicks with us..!"

"Oh… That'll be no problem?"

Meilin's face lightened up, and then she exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yeah!" I cheerfully replied.

After all of it, Tomoyo and I are now in the lawn. Tomoyo picked up her cell phone from her pocket; dialed a number, which I suspect that it's her driver's number; then, of course, put her cell phone on her ear as she waits for someone to answer her call.

It's cozy out here with all the fancy lights glowing in the dark. I watched Tomoyo still clinging on her phone, then her boyfriend appeared in the scene then slowly put away Tomoyo's cell phone from her ear. He gave her a peck on her right cheek.

"Eriol…" she spoke up.

"C'mon, can't a boyfriend take his girl home?" Eriol sweetly replied.

"Eriol… It's really late, you should go home too, ya know…" she concernedly told him.

"After you're safe and sound in your home."

"I can ask my bodyguards to take Sakura and me home."

"C'mon Tomoyo…" he pleaded as he strikes his pleading puppy eyes on her. "Please, please, pretty please..!"

"Oh ok!" Tomoyo warmly smiled as she sweetly pushed Eriol's right cheek.

Awwwww… How sweet?

"C'mon Sakura..!" Eriol told me, and then he motioned me to follow him.

I followed the couple with their hands joined together.

After for a short while of walking, we arrived in Eriol's black car. Hehe, I dunno what car it was or what issue or something; I can hardly recognize it because it's awfully dark.

A/N: Actually, I just dunno anything about cars. -" Sweat drops.

Eriol politely opened the passenger's seat, and then as expected, Tomoyo stepped in. After her, he opened his car's back seat, I thanked him and then I also stepped in. Then off he went to the driver's seat. He took out his key, and then started the engine. As I hear it start, I got surprised when the car door beside me suddenly opened.

"Man, don't you have better things to do than bug me?" Eriol sarcastically said to the person who just entered the back of his car.

"Why? Is that bad?" _he_ spoke up.

"Haah…" Eriol sighed in response and then he stepped on the gas and then drove off.

After for a few seconds, Tomoyo, who is at the front passenger seat, stuck her head to the back part of the car, where I am seated. I stared at her amethyst eyes that aren't looking at me,

"Hi Syaoran!" she greeted the man beside me.

I jerked my head facing Syaoran then I saw his response. He just slightly raised his right hand and then he lightly waved at her with his palms half opened.

Tomoyo flashed a grin at him. After that, she faced me, and then she raised her eyebrows twice, teasing me.

Oh c'mon..! There's nothing between Syaoran and I, is there? …It was an awfully short ride, and Eriol just pulled over to the side, in front of our apartment.

"Oh… Here already?" Eriol cutely whined.

"Yes dear.." Tomoyo replied as she giggled.

"…" Eriol kept silent for a few seconds then, "Can I sleep over?"

"..! Certainly not, Hiiragizawa, this is an all girls' apartment! Besides, there's no spare bed for you." Tomoyo stated.

"I'm sure I could fit into Ms. Daidouji's bed..!" then he grinned.

"It wouldn't be nice if you spend the night on an all girls' place, right?" Tomoyo responded; still keeping up with her reasons.

"Oh! I wouldn't be the only guy in an all girls' apartment if Syaoran would sleep over too!"

Syaoran kept silent but I knew he got surprised with Eriol's statement. His eyebrows raised and shock plastered his face. …Yeah yeah, we know Eriol is just desperate to be with Tomoyo, and he was just kidding with what he said.., wasn't he?

"Eriol..!" Tomoyo blurted.

"Right! Right. I was just joking!"

After that, Tomoyo stepped off Eriol's car, and I just plainly followed what she did. After for a few seconds of walking in our lawn, I heard the car door open and Eriol came walking into view.

"Wait… Just five more minutes with you…" he sweetly whispered to her, "I barely had the chance to keep you to my self in the party…"

Tomoyo warmly smiled at him; her amethyst eyes twinkling at his.

I was totally sucked in their sweet scene when I heard someone calling out to me,

"Sakuraaa!"

I looked to the left where Eriol's car is, and then I saw Syaoran sticking out his head at the car window.

"Hehehe!" I giggled at his silliness, and then I energetically waved my right hand at him.

He stepped off from the car then hurried to me. Even in the dark, his perfect amber eyes _never_ ceases to hypnotize me.

Before we knew it, Eriol's five minutes turned into ..I dunno.. greatly a lot more than five minutes.

"Wait just a moment…" Syaoran excused, "Hello?" he answered his cell phone. "Oh… Felissa…" Felissa? Who's she? "..I told you..!" he exclaimed. Told what? "B-but I'm in a-…" What! What? Who is he talking to? Oh right… Felissa…

When I was a child the story would say

Somebody would sweep you off your feet someday

That's what I hoped would happen with you

More than you could know

-

-

-

-

That Monday, it was another boring morning in the university until…

"LI!" Somebody cried out.

Even in a faraway distance, I can see that the guy over there in the humongous parking area is Syaoran. Syaoran walked over to the person who I think is the one who shouted a while ago. The girl and Syaoran seem to argue about something; or I dunno, that's what I think it is…

Hmm… I'm gonna be late. I don't wanna waste my time over something that is not my business. I turned my back, and then I walked off.

Cuz these feelings I keep to myself

I may never get to hold you so tight

I may never get to kiss you goodnight

I may never get to look deep in your eyes

Or so it seems

I always will be wishing you were mine

I think about what could be all the time

All the happiness that I could find

Baby a girl can dream

I walk down in the corridor towards my first class.. What am I gonna do with these feelings? I really don't know if I should tell him or not. But, I'm just Sakura, I cannot tell him… I'm not too sure with what I saw earlier… but something tells me those things between Syaoran and me…

I dunno.

END

- Author's Notes -

Wah?

It wasn't a good chappie, right?

Sorry everyone.

Please review, please!

All reviews are appreciated…

But for the flames…

Uhh…

There's a big chance that it'll be cursed.

Hehehe!

**Syaoran: **Yeah! No Kenju!

**Tammi: **Celebrate now while you still can!

**Syaoran: **Whatever do you mean by that?

**Tammi: **(laughs evilly)

**Syaoran: **You're gonna pair him up with Sakura, aren't you?

**Tammi: **Maybe no, maybe yes.

**Syaoran: **Evil!

**Tammi: **(laughs louder) … Just kidding!

**Syaoran: **(smiles) Really?

**Tammi: **Find out in the next chapters!

Hey guys…

It's exam week this week…

So… I'm not sure if I could update soon…

And I don't have the complete idea for the next chapter too!

Hehe? "

But don't worry, I'm working on it!

Jamattene, minna-san!

See you again!


	9. 9th chapter

- Author's Notes -

Oh thank you for those wonderful reviews!

You, me readers, are beautiful!

**Frosted shadowz - **Oh… She is…

**MCREADER -** Oh! Thank you so much for that review!

**cherryxxblossom -** Thank you for your support! Thanks so much!

**animearrow – **Thanks for that review!

**(Fanficpixie) Littlelonewolf – **Oh! You got it! Hihihi!

**kawaiiseeker987 – **Huy! San ka nakatira? Baka magkalapit lang tayo ng bahay! Haha! I'll check your profile out later… AND YOU BETTER HAVE A CARD CAPTOR SAKURA FICTION THERE! lolz

Chapter 9

Syaoran's POV -

"Tell me why I had to pick you up."

A tan haired girl flirtatiously giggled.

"Tsh.." I rolled my eyes in irritancy as I continued driving. "This will be the last time."

The same girl let out another flirty giggle, "how come?"

"I had more important things to do." I coldly replied.

"Something important than me?" she replied with a slight offended tone.

"…" I kept silent.

"IS IT?" she raised her voice like she was yelling.

"Geez Felissa, I'm just near you, no need to yell." I'm still cold as ever.

It was a complete silence as I plainly drive to school until I heard her sobbing.

"You know Syaoran, sob, I've liked you since I first saw you in the coffee shop, sob."

"That's Li to you." I know I may be a bad man in here since I act cold even if she's already crying.

"I've been tortured, sob, with pain every time, sob, you reject my calls, sob, and my invitations."

"Fe-" I tried to speak but she continued yapping.

"And another thing..! Sometimes, when I get the chance to be with you, sob, you always make up some weird excuses just to leave. You never knew, but I followed you, ya know? And guess what..! I see you running over to that _GIRL_!"

Dammit… She continued on yapping and yapping.. hey, what did she just said?

"I see you Li! I see you going over to her! To that girl! TO THAT BITCH!"

"How dare you call Sakura a bitch!" I crossly said. It's very rude to raise a voice to a woman. But I didn't care. Hell, when did I?

"Oh! SAKURA? Is that her fucked up name? She's a bitch!"

"I dare you say that again!" I shouted at her; not trying to control my anger.

"… Syaoran! What is it that she has that I don't? She doesn't even look so attractive."

I stopped the car for we are already in the KSUJ's parking area. Man, I can't believe this girl! Decent girls aren't like this. Oh great, now I have to deal with an indecent one, lucky me… NOT! I finally got control of my anger then I began to speak,

"You can never be like her. And that's Li!"

After for a few seconds, she spoke, "Li, you are so mine." Then she quickly leaned over to me as she grabs the back of my neck then pulled me to a kiss. DAMMIT! I pushed her forcedly but tried not to act cruel. I gaped up to her eyes as she was furiously staring at mine. Then I said,

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." as coldly as ever. I stepped of the car. After I've walked a few steps,

"LI!" I heard her scream my name. I walked over to her.

"You'll never see me again!" she threatened me. Was that a threat?

"Your choice."

"How could you!"

"…" I don't wanna speak up.

"YOU'RE TRADING ME FOR THAT BITCH!" she shouted out loud.

I forcedly grabbed her right wrist then I angrily muttered, "I dared you to say that again!" then I let go of her causing her to stumble.

Like a wall with a very high pride, I walked out from the parking lot, leaving her behind.

I've been walking around the garden in the school grounds for some time now. I dunno what I'm doing here. I just found my self walking towards the huge fountain; just staring at it. What's up with me?

I've been seated here beside the fountain for a couple of minutes already. My blood boils as I remember Felissa calling my cherry blossom a bitch. She didn't know how much that would cost her. I hate her. I'm disgusted at her. _Bitch, bitch, bitch_… Sakura's not the bitch, she is. What did Sakura ever do to her? Suddenly, my rage increased as I hear Felissa calling out to me from behind…

"Syaoran!"

I stood then I shouted "Get lost! Bitch!" as I face her.

. . . I came across with a pair of mesmerizing beautiful emerald orbs that froze in shock and torment.

I wanted to apologize. Oh no! Sakura! What have I done! I thought it was Felissa calling up to me! I wanted to tell her I'm deeply sorry and that what I said wasn't for her. Yet, I just stand here, frozen like her. Silent. Dumb Syaoran!

Tears escaped from her eyes then started rolling down her chick. I took a step towards her, but as soon as I did, she took off running. I wanted to run after her, but what can I do? My mind and body isn't making a good teamwork.

Dumb Syaoran!

After for a few seconds, her figure isn't visible anymore. I grunted, what am I supposed to do now?

……………………………………………………

A month has already passed and I still didn't manage to apologize to her. I, once or twice, tried to go over to her but I often hesitated because she wasn't just hurt, she was mad too. She won't go over to me, speak to me, or even look at me. Yeah, it was hell.

I tried other methods too. I even tried talking to Eriol; telling him that maybe he could explain things to Sakura. After he did that, he told me that Sakura was certainly listening but she didn't say anything. She didn't tell him that she'd forgive me nor tell him that she understood that it was just a misunderstanding. Nothing.

Eriol, too, was trying to apologize to me for ever making me meet up with Felissa. At first, I didn't wanna forgive him. I insisted that I'd let him off the hook if he would manage to make Sakura forgive me. But after a week has passed, I realized that Eriol may be the root, but certainly, definitely, obviously, it wasn't his fault. So, I forgave him. Lucky him, how about me?

……………………………………………………

Weeks and weeks have passed and the torment I'm carrying is heavier than before but somehow, I'm sort of used to it.

I am now resting on my bed, but I'm not in my bedroom. Where am I, you ask? I am on a vacation! A school outing that is. We just arrived here a couple of hours ago and the first thing that the students will do is, of course, look for their rooms and put their stuff there. How long we'll be here? 2 weeks I suppose. But that isn't so bad. I feel that I'm gonna like it here since there's a nearby beach in this hotel. I'm just here, relaxing. I haven't unpacked my stuff yet because I'm recently waiting for my roommate. I think I had to ask him or her on how we will share the room and stuff.

It's been quite a while since I've laid here… I wonder what's taking my roommate? I'm getting bored…

Ok… how did that last part go?

"wrrerrbrrer err is the best day I can ever remember, I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and the time on the clock," I paused my singing for a while then I took a deep breath then sang louder.

"-when we realized it's so late and the walk that we shared together. The street was wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it and let you in and you stood at the door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me, but you meant it and I knew that you meant it-"

"Shut up, you sing bad!" Somebody cried by the door.

I looked behind, and then I saw a female girl standing by the door while carrying her luggage.

"Do I?" I sarcastically replied. Then I continued singing, "that you meant it, that you meant it, and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it."

She ran, and then jumped on to me clutching my mouth; giving a 'thud' sound on the bed because I literally forcedly fell on it.

As soon as I get back to my proper position, I howled at 'my roommate', "you're mean!"

"Oh.. am I?" she said, then she unzipped her bag then she started talking,

"Well… XIAO LANG, since we are going to be roommates for the next tiring 14 days, I consider you not to do anything stupid or loud like you did..!"

I jumped off in excitement as I ran over to her while childishly screaming, "YEEEEEEEEY! Does that mean you forgive me my sweet **_Sakura_**!" I can't hold it in, I was so childish and I was very happy. I carried her.

"Syaoran! Put me down!" she screamed.

I just laughed out loud then I carried her off to the bed that I was formerly sitting on.

"Get off me you jerk!" she fought me but to no avail.

I evilly grinned at her as I slid my hands thru her thighs for she was wearing a skirt.

"YOU BAKA! HENTAI!" she yelled.

I put my fingers upon her mouth so that she couldn't say anything.

"MMM! MMM! MMM!" was all she could say. I laughed hard then I teased,

"Was that a moan? You're enjoying it, my cherry blossom?"

I affectionately touched her thighs as she stopped trying to scream. After that, I parted my hands off her body, and then I kissed her on the forehead.

Uh oh. She seems pretty mad. She sat up then knocked me over. I was lying on the bad with her on top of me while she forcedly pushed down my arms so that I won't be able to use it. If you ask me, I say it looked like she was raping me.

"GO! Do what you gotta do!" I exclaimed. She laughed very loud as she gets off me.

"Awwww…" I acted disappointed.

"Syaoran… I never knew you were a pervert…" she giggled at me.

"I'm not…"

"Oh? You're not?"

"I'm not!" I started to get annoyed.

"ReAlLy?" she responded as she leaned over to me then affectionately touched my chest.

"Sakura, stop that."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered.

"Oh Syaoran! You sick perverted bastard, help me with my stuff!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed, and then walked over to her unzipped bag.

"You liked it, didn't you?" I teased her as I followed her behind.

"No."

"We can do it tonight if you want!" I grinned evilly.

"Tsh! In your dreams, little wolf." She plainly said as she bent down to her bag on the floor; revealing her behind in front of me. I blushed. I walked away then helped her with other stuff.

"Hey!" I suddenly cried.

"What?" She densely asked.

"How come you get to unpack first? What if there are no other drawers left for me!"

Sakura's POV -

"We can do it tonight if you want!" Syaoran, my all time crush, my beloved, told me. What's that suppose to mean? I admit I'm sort of innocent but hey! Don't I look pure with that? Won't be the guy be lucky if he's first one to goooo inside me? Hehe! I would sure be contented if that person is my husband. But for others, they just do it just for fun and lust. As an innocent and pure hearted person, I find it gross. Ever heard of 'making love'? What love is there to make if you're not sincere with it! Ok, ok, I spoke too much. Syaoran was just teasing me, was he?

"Tsh! In your dreams, little wolf." Funny why I called him that.

After for a few moments, he spoke up,

"Hey!"

"What?"

"How come you get to unpack first? What if there are no other drawers left for me!"

It's funny how a man like Syaoran could ever be so childish, "Childish Syaoran, of course we'll share! Baka!"

"Just make sure of it…" he said, "or we'll do it tonight!"

"Hahahaha!" I don't know why I just laughed. I didn't find it rude, or maybe because I know that he is just kidding.

"Sakura, can you get that? There's someone knocking at the door!" he ordered me. What? The nerve!

"You know Syaoran, you're not all so gentleman as you think you are, ya know!" I said as I walked over to the door.

There stood a thin man with round glasses,

"Hey! I know you!" I exclaimed at him. "You're Harry Potter!" The man's face got plastered with annoyance,

"Yes..! A lot has noticed that already..! Thank you..!" he sarcastically replied. I kinda laughed a bit, but I tried to hide it.

"So… What brings you Ha- … uhh.. here?"

"I'm the messenger, I just passed by to tell you and your roommate that this day will be a rest day and the beach is still forbidden for it is under inspection if it is safe or not. If the process is fast enough, the students can have a night swim tonight."

"If not?"

"Wait for further announcements… That would be all."

……………………………………………

"Who's that?" asked Syaoran as I closed the door behind me. He is now sitting on the bed, still not finished with the work I asked him to do- unpack my things!

"Harry Potter." I replied.

"REALLY? I didn't know he was real!"

"Baka!" I exclaimed as I slapped his head.

"Heeeeyy! What's that for?" he a complained as he rubs the back of his head. "You have to pay for that, ya know!"

"Scary…" I sarcastically spoke up as I continued unpacking my stuff.

"Yeah! You heard me! We're gonna do it tonight!"

"You know what Syaoran," I began as I faced him, "You've said that a couple of times already, I bet you don't even have the guts to do it!"

"Oh really? I can and I will!" he glared at me.

"Yeah right." I sarcastically said as I continued being busy with my work then I suddenly felt something locked around me,

"You're mine Sakura..!" he whispered as he hugs me tight.

"Whatever.." I said as I shrug him off. After that, he walked over to the next bag beside me. He opened it then said,

"Uhhh… Sakura… I think I don't wanna unpack this bag…" he looked at me while blushing furiously. I took the bag from him and then I laughed so hard that it made him redder. It was my undies! Hahaha! I'm positive, he can't do it! Oh sweet Syaoran, maybe he's a virgin like me!

……………………………………………

Haaaah… What a tiring day, Syaoran and I just finished supper and now recently lying on our own beds with some of the lights turned off. We dealt that we'd sleep early tonight for we are both exhausted.

I held the pillow clutched in my hand tightly. I looked around. It's just a small room but definitely comfy. There are two beds, one for me and one for my beloved sweet Syaoran- though he doesn't know it. Hihi. Our beds are just estimating 36 inches apart, and a small isle in the middle. I took the one beside the sliding door with beautiful curtains. Behind it was a balcony with astonishing view. And there is one bathroom beside the bedroom door. The bathroom is very comfy too, carpeted and clean and with huge mirrors. In front of our beds were a dressing table, a TV, and another table with hotel stuff near the door. There are so many lights! But good thing, the switches are just beside Syaoran and me; I can reach it while lying on the bed. Again, this room is small, but classy.

"Sakura?" he muttered.

"Yeah?" I replied in curiosity.

"I observed that you have changed towards me."

"R-really?"

"Well… I just feel like you are more relaxed now than before."

"So are you." I smiled while looking at the ceiling. One yellowish light bulb was still turned on.

"How have you been? We've didn't talk for like.. mm.. 2 months?" he asked me.

"Just almost 2 months, 1 month and 3 weeks…"

"Hehe… I've lost count. How are you?"

"Fine… You?"

"Fine too…"

"Your girlfriend?" I never had news if he had a girlfriend but I just asked him, I just wanna know. The answer might kill me though.

"Oh… She's alright." He replied. Oh… So he does have one.

"You told her you're sharing a room with me?" I asked him calmly.

"Oh… I think she likes the way it is."

"Huh? Weird girlfriend you have. If it was I, I'd be so mad and jealous. No way I'm gonna let my boyfriend share a room with another girl, who knows what could happen?"

"Hehehe! Yeah, you're definitely weird!" He calmly laughed.

"What did you just say?" I exclaimed as I sat up looking at him who is looking at the ceiling.

"I said your weird!" he replied as he faces me but not sitting up.

"Why you little!"

"Hehehe!" He grinned at me. Oh how evil that grin was! I hurried to his bed then started knocking him off again although he's already lying down. He dodged my attacks as I was trying to reach his neck for a choke. I advanced on his arms, trying to lock them but he was quicker and stronger too! Then I felt my head gave a 'thud' on his chest; his arms around my waist; my arms on top of his!

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know what to do. I just lay there, frozen. I just waited for his next movement. Then his left hand raised then reached for the switches, he turned off the last light. Then sweet darkness engulfed the room. He slowly reached for the blankets that are messy. He caressingly covered us with the blanket. He moved a bit for a better position. Then he said,

"Sweet Dreams Sakura." As he kisses my forehead. I felt comfortable in his arms. I closed my eyes preparing for a relaxing sleep with the man I love.

"Wait Syaoran!" I screamed as I sat up.

"Hehehe!" He laughed calmly knowing what I just thought about, "My girlfriend, right?"

"Y-yeah…" then I sighed.

"Don't worry about her, she's sleeping with me tonight!" Did I just hear him right?

"W-who m-me?" I stuttered.

"You don't want to?"

I didn't know what to say. I was once again frozen by the intimate moment. What am I gonna say?

"I'll take that as a yes!" he childishly spoke up, and then he pulled me to another embrace. I loved it. I loved the moment. Who wouldn't? Any other girl would trade in their prized possessions just to be where I am right now. I cuddled up to his shoulder then rested my head there and whispered,

"I'm so lucky."

"I am too." He responded.

Syaoran's POV -

I have kissed her forehead but not her lips. I wonder if she has already a first kiss.

"Sakura…" I began. We are both resting on my bed with her head on the pillow beside me- cuddled up to me.

"Yeah?" she happily responded.

"Err… … Um… How was your first kiss like?"

She giggled a little then said, "Like this . . ."

"Like what?"

"Like this . . ."

"Huh? Pardon?"

"It's still a blank! An empty space!"

"THAT'S GREAT! I mean… Really?"

"Uh huh..!" She cheerfully replied.

END

- Author's Notes -

Was the chappie indifferent?

Oh I hope I don't get flames..!

WAH!

**Mojo Jojo: **Curses!

**Tammi: **Who invited you here?

**Mojo Jojo: **It is I, MOJO JOJO who will rule the world!

**Syaoran: **Anyways, YEY! NO KENJU AGAIN!

**Tammi: **Oh! Just celebrate while you still can, wolfie!

**Syaoran: **C'mon! Whatever you are planning, I can handle it! Nothing can scare the great Syaoran Li!

**Tammi: **SakurAAAA!

**Sakura: **Hoe? Yeah? You called?

**Tammi: **Wanna know a secret, my dear Ying Fa?

**Sakura: **Hai! Sure!

**Tammi: **Well… (looks evilly at Syaoran)

**Syaoran: **Don't listen to her Sakura!

**Mojo Jojo: **Curse you PowerPuff Girls!

**Tammi: **Damn monkey, who invited you here?

**Sumomo: **Ohayo Gozaimasu! Time for exercise desu! Ichi, Ni, San..!

**Tammi: **WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU!

**Cha Cha: **Love!

**Ria **(check spelling)Courage!

**Shine: **Hope!

**Zell: **Hotdogs! Hotdogs! More more more!

**Tammi: **What's goin on? Who are you people? PSYCHOS!

**Haru: **Elie! Dokuda Elie!

**Utada Hikaru: **I wanna be with you know; Futari de distance shijimete

**Tammi: **Hey! It's Ms. Hikki! Cool!

**Cartman: **Cheesy Poofs!

**Tammi: **(sighs) Next cartoon..!

**Ban: **Jasuto Ipunda! (check spelling) Did you have a nice dream?

**Tammi: **(mumbles "Damn you Ban")


	10. 10th chapter

- Author's Notes -

**Littlelonewolf – **Oh! I loved your review! I totally liked it! Thank you so much for that!

**Ekoolcat369 – **Thank you for reviewing!

**Pinaygrrl –** Hi! I just wondered why you haven't authored any fic yet. C'mon! Try one!

**Kawaiiseeker987 – **Ah! My beloved reviewer! Hihihi! Yup! I checked out your profile na! Well… You only have one chapter in your only fic… Hehe? More power! I'll be reviewing! I promise!

I just wanna thank everyone.

I still don't have that much reviews…

But I'm happy knowing that a few readers are watching by..

Thank you so much.

Chapter 10

Sakura's POV -

It is still in the early afternoon- about 1:20pm maybe. I am at the balcony; feeling the breeze in my hair; resting my elbows on the wooden railings; staring at the wonderful crystal blue beach that shines under the sun. There are a lot of large parasols placed near the beach. People must've been sun bathing. There weren't much people in the water, the sun is just so high, and who would want sunburn? But still, the weather looks fine.

I feel so happy. You all know what happened between Syaoran and me last night, don't you? It made me feel all so warm and fuzzy. He makes me feel good.

I took a step backward, ready to leave the balcony. Just a few steps, I made it to the sliding door that leads to _our_ room. I slowly opened it. I stepped inside finding Syaoran sitting at the corner of his bed watching TV.

I took another step as I closed the sliding door behind me, and then I walked over to his back. I sat behind him. I rested my head on his right shoulder and locked my arms around his tummy.

"Sakura..!" he uttered as he caresses my hair with his right hand.

"Yeah?" I whispery replied.

"What do you wanna do? Wanna go out?"

"Mm…" I began, "I just wanna stay here.."

"Are you sure?" he asked me as I heard him turn off the TV. Silence filled the air. All you can hear is the 'ooooz' sound of the air conditioner.

"Mm…" I uttered. I really don't know what to say. It really doesn't matter. As long as I'm with him, I couldn't care less.

"So..?" he politely asked me.

I kept my head placed on his shoulder then I said, "I'll go take a bath!"

"Ok..!" he responded. And then I stood next to him.

"Are you sure you want me to go in first?" I asked him.

"Nah… I'm already finished taking a bath!"

"Oooh! So that's why you smell good!" I exclaimed at him.

"And you don't." WHAT! I put my arms on my hips then blurted,

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Nothing!" he started then grinned. He stood in front of me then whispery added, "no matter how long you haven't taken a bath, you'll always smell good to me." After that, he lowered his head then reached for my neck to kiss it.

"Syaoran! Stop mocking me!" I playfully yelled.

Syaoran's POV -

"Sakura..!" I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" A faint call came out from inside the bathroom.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah!"

After I heard her, I went inside. I found her drying her hair in front of the bathroom mirror using a hair blower. Wow! She looks sexy! She's wearing a yellow silk off shoulder top and a beige skirt that goes below her knees. On her feet was a pair of cute shoes. I really dunno what to call them. I don't know a lot about women's stuff.

"What?" she innocently asked me as she turns off the hair blower.

"Nothing." I replied in astonishment as I walked over to her then hugged her from her back.

"Syaoran.." she said as I began kissing her chick, to her neck then up to her shoulders. "Syaoran..!" she repeated. She was calling me but I know she's enjoying this.

"You look great." I whispered to her ear.

"Really?"

I looked deep into her beautiful emerald orbs that stares dreamily at mine. "You sure do." I sincerely said.

"Thanks!" she responded with a grateful smile on her face.

"You know Sakura," I began as I held her closer to me while touching her hair that lies beautifully on her shoulder, "I am lucky to have a pretty woman like you to be my other half." I looked at her expression, she was genuinely happy and seem to be taking up everything I'm telling her. Then I continued, "I think I'll be happier if I can have you only for my self. And at that, I want you wholly only to me. Sakura…"

"Yes?" she desperately responded.

"Can you change clothes for me?" I told her. I gazed at her with a confused look on her face. "Come." I said as I grabbed her left hand. We exited the bathroom then we walked over to the closet. "Hmm…" I mumbled as I examined thru her clothes. "Can you wear this?" I asked her as I show her a white long sleeved turtleneck top. "Please?" I pleaded.

"Sure Syaoran!" she replied while giggling then said, "But why?"

I'm glad she took it well. I was afraid that I might offend her or something. "Well Sakura… I don't want other guys to see you in that sexy top of yours and be drooling over you."

…………………………………………………

Sakura exited the bathroom and found me waiting for her. The long sleeved top also looks fine on her. It is fine fitting but not revealing.

"Much better!" I commented, and then I grabbed her hand. "C'mon let's go outside. I wanna show off how cute my girlfriend is!" I thought she'd be smiling but then she frowned.

"Syaoran…"

"What is it?" I desperately asked her.

"I don't think I am suited for you…" she spoke as she turns to face the mirror beside me.

"Of course you do!" I exclaimed, and then I hugged her joining her in the mirror's view. "See?" I said. "We fit together..!"

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course we do..!" I cried, and then I took out my cell phone from my pocket, and then I took a picture of us. After that, I showed it to her; not taking off my embrace.

"Well… I guess." She told me. I put back my cell phone in my pocket, and then I welcomed her hug. She embraced me so tight, very tight. It felt good.

After that, we exited our room while holding hands. We walked across thru the carpeted corridor; heading for the elevator.

'Ting!' the elevator went. We stepped in. There were two other people inside the elevator. We just ignored them and turned our back at them.

"So… Today's headline IS…" the person behind us said, and the other one squealed. I turned around to see who it is for I'm sure it's very familiarly annoying.

As I came face to face with the speaker. . . OH HELL!

"SYAORAN'S NOT A GAY ANYMORE!" Eriol burst out followed by Tomoyo's squeal saying "KAWAII!"

"SakurAAA!" Tomoyo cried out as she takes her both hands, not noticing I was holding her left one. "Why? How? Where? WHEN?"

"Wooow… Hold on girl…" My sweet Sakura sweat dropped as she tries to control her friend.

Meanwhile, I'm stuck with this doofus,

"You're gonna be sorry you called me gay Hiiragizawa." I told him.

"Oh scary!" he sarcastically spoke up.

"Oh yeah? Whyyyy-" Eriol suddenly covered my mouth,

"Don't even think about it!"

I just laughed evilly when he took off his hand. It was so easy to tease Eriol.

Sakura's POV -

Pretty soon, the four of us were wandering around the ground floor. We passed by a couple of female groups who began whispering to each other, and then they looked at me with an indifferent look. Ok? I guess it isn't my fault if I'm with Syaoran and they're not.. right?

"Tomoyo…" I uttered.

"Oh Sakura! Just keep walking, ok? Don't mind me!" she replied. Tomoyo was taping the whole time. And I say Eriol was pretty annoyed by it. I reckon she can't get Tomoyo's attention because she was busy making a film about Syaoran and me. I admit, I'm sort of irritated by it. Sigh. I guess, among the three of us, Syaoran is the only one who isn't bothered by this cam recording thingy. I guess he's used to it already.

"Hey Syaoran.."

"Yep?" He responded while raising both of his eyebrows.

"Aren't you exasperated by this attention-taking cam recording Tomoyo..?"

"Nah… I'm pretty used to it." He answered. See? I told you.

"Tomoyo…" I turned to my best friend.

"Yes Sakura?" she responded.

"Aren't you bored just by doing that?" I asked her.

"Oh! Don't mind about me! I'm ok!"

"What about Eriol?" I asked her again.

"Oh..!" she exclaimed. And then she looked at Eriol who is just walking nonchalantly behind Syaoran and me. "He seems kinda bored…" Tomoyo noticed. "Eriol!" she called out to him. He just plainly looked at her. "Move in beside Sakura and Syaoran sweetie! I'll include you in the film too!"

Syaoran and I sweat dropped. Oh Tomoyo…!

"Hey? Anyone wanna check out the beach?" Syaoran spoke up.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo and I chorused.

Before we knew it, the shore is visible to us. We don't prefer to go closer because we don't want sand to get in our shoes…

"It's getting dark huh, Sakura?" my sweet beloved Syaoran whispered to me as he held my right hand.

I looked up to the sky. It really is getting dark and the sun is half way on its sunset routine. "Yeah…" I whispery replied. Syaoran and I were having our relaxing quiet time when we heard Tomoyo calling out for Eriol,

"Sweetie! Eriol sweetie! Where are you going!"

Syaoran and I automatically looked where Eriol is. He was pretty far from us. Tomoyo came running after him clutching her video cam at her left hand. Of course, we ran off following them.

As soon as we caught up with the couple, Syaoran asked him,

"What's up with you, man?"

"I-I dunno…" Eriol started, "I just felt like going to this path since I saw something different."

We've been walking for some time now and the sky is getting darker and darker.

"Now I see what you meant, sweetie." Tomoyo spoke up as we noticed that she was taping something from above. We looked at where her cam is directed.

EEEEK! I quickly buried my head in my boyfriend's chest when I saw a dark creepy house located behind the trees afar from the beach.

"Don't worry… It's ok!" Syaoran whispered to me as he caresses my head and his other hand at my back.

I don't like scary stuff! No! No! This is all Touya's fault! He told me a lot about ghosts. "Let's go back!" I demanded.

"Wait!" Eriol and Tomoyo chorused. They seem to be having fun with what they saw.

"…S-Syaoran..!" I muttered.

"Sakura, we can't leave them behind…" he told me.

I nodded and then I stood beside him while hugging his right arm.

"Wanna go in sweetie?" Eriol asked Tomoyo thru her cam when he held Tomoyo's free hand.

She took out the cam from her face and then she grinned at him.

"Let's go!" Eriol exclaimed.

"…Nooo…" I muttered.

Syaoran calmly laughed then told me, "I never knew you were such a coward..!"

"I hate creepy stuff! They're scary and gooey and.. and.. well I don't like 'em!" I spoke up.

"C'mon! Don't be scared! I'm here!" he exclaimed.

I thought twice and then, "…No..! I don't wanna go in!"

OOH NOO! Rain suddenly came falling. Oh how I hate it when it happens! When I'm in an impotent situation, rain would always be so helpful and give me a harder time. WAH!

"I guess we really have to go in. Come on Sakura…" my boyfriend, _how I love saying that_, told me.

I had no other choice but to nod. He took me in his arms then accompanied me to the porch of the creepy house.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Syaoran called out thru the door.

"Hey! Is anyone here!" Eriol cried out.

We waited for a few minutes, still no reply or any good sign. Tomoyo just stood happily taping everything. Eriol just waited patiently for a reply from the obviously abandoned house. Syaoran just held me close trying to warm me up for the rain is freezing. Well me, I just shiver in coldness and fright as I grip tightly on my beloved's shirt.

"C'mon, let's go in! Before all of us freeze to death!" Eriol bellowed.

Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded. Pretty soon, the four of us entered the house.

Syaoran closed the front door behind us. The four of us were examining every inch of the room. It was dark, but not too dark. There are open windows, so little specs of light came in the dusty room.

"Let's just stay here until the rain stops.." Eriol stated.

"What if it never stops!" I cried out.

"…Then we just have to spend the night here..!" he replied.

I felt my heart sank. Then I felt something suddenly lock around me.

"Syaoran… I'm scared…" I whispered to him.

He hugged me tightly and then he whispered back, "Don't worry! I'm here!"

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo suddenly squealed.

Syaoran and I sweat dropped when we noticed that Tomoyo was taping us. How can Tomoyo be so relaxed at a time like this? How can she continue taping and shouting 'kawaii' when she's inside an almost _haunted_ house? How does she do it? W-wait… H-haunted? H-haunted! With g-g-ghosts and s-scary stuff?

EEEEK! I buried my head in Syaoran's chest while I shut my eyes very tight. I'm so scared! I wanna go back to the hooooteeeel! I don't wanna be in here! I don't wanna stay here! No! No! NO!

Syaoran's POV -

I looked at Eriol. I never saw him so serious upon the past weeks. He said, "Let's just stay here until the rain stops.."

"What if it never stops!" Sakura bellowed.

"…" Eriol stayed silent first, "Then we just have to spend the night here..!"

I noticed Sakura got upset with Eriol's answer. It really is obvious that she doesn't wanna be in here. I need to comfort her. I quickly approached her for an embrace.

"Syaoran… I'm scared…" she lowly said.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" I said when I tightened the embrace.

Then Tomoyo came squealing "KAWAII!" while taping us.

The two of us sweat dropped.

I felt Sakura shiver. I don't know what's in her past why she is so afraid.

! Oh no! She suddenly past out cold!

"ERIOL!" I shouted. But no response followed. I looked sideways; Eriol isn't here. I looked at Tomoyo.

"He walked off a couple of minutes ago…" Tomoyo told me.

"Where did he go?" I desperately asked her.

She shook her head, "beats me!" She approached Sakura then caressed her chick. Sakura was lying in my arms. Dammit, she's heavier when she's unconscious!

GRRR! I grunted. I dunno what to do! ERIOL! Where could he be? I just can't leave Sakura unconscious like this! I need to go and do something! But I can't leave both girls here! I can't take Sakura with me; she's too heavy! And who knows what lies beyond the dark! Things may get worse! I can't risk it! ERIOL DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU!

Sigh. Feeling so helpless and useless, I just sat down on the floor and laid my back on the wall. I laid Sakura on my thighs then I held her safely. Tomoyo sat beside me then tried fanning her.

Before we knew it, a man with a familiar figure who seems to be Eriol came entering the scene.

"C'mon man! Let's go! Bring Sakura! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" he bellowed.

I dunno what he acted so sudden, but I stood up while bringing Sakura. We exited the house and came running in the rain. Sakura was heavy, but I managed to carry her all the way to the hotel. I wanted to ask Eriol what he did or saw but I guess, things can be asked later.

It was awfully a tiring long run and we finally entered the hotel. It's late. No one is around anymore except for the 'on duty' guards and other people who have work to do. No one asked us what happened or anything but they seem to notice that we are soaked in rain.

We entered the elevator. I started to speak; Sakura still in my arms, "Eriol, what happened back there?"

"I'm not sure… I'll tell you later. I'll stop by at your room after I take a bath." He replied.

"I'm coming with you!" Tomoyo spoke up as she takes hold of her boyfriend's right hand.

Pretty soon, I'm now in our room. I carried Sakura to the bathroom then laid her on the empty bathtub. Ok . . . Tick tock… What do I do now?

What else? Take her clothes off, silly!

What? I can't do that!

Why can't you?

Of course I can't!

Are you scared?

Why would I be?

Then do it!

. . . I dunno.

C'mon! She's soaked in rain! It's not healthy!

She's my girlfriend anyways.

First of all, I took off her shoes then I undressed my shirt first for it is really sticking in my skin. Boy, I wanna take a bath. Ok… Now… Ok… Tick tock… I reached out my hand to the bottom of her shirt then I slowly took it off her.

! . . . Her bra. . . .It's cute.

I slapped my head to shrug it off my mind. Then the next thing to do… Ok… Her skirt… Tick tock… Sigh. I unbuttoned the two buttons in the middle of the top part of her skirt. I reached my hands to her sides then I slowly pulled her skirt downwards. Little by little, it slides down from her thighs to her legs.

Ok… I just saw her panty. Sigh.

What do I do now? I reached for the faucet then turned it. Warm water slowly came flowing. I checked the temperature of the water. Sigh. It's fine. I tried not to look at her half naked body . . . . Am I supposed to take off her undies too? Tick tock. I dunno… She might get angry if I do.

I examined the water as it slowly fills the tub. It reached Sakura's feet. I wonder when she'll be waking up.

Tick tock.

I noticed her body sliding down. I grunted. I reached for her head and her back and I slowly lifted her. Even if I am outside the bathtub, I held her just below her breasts for support. I sighed. This is gonna be an awkward situation when she wakes up.

Man, I wanna take a bath! …Wish I were in the tub too. Hmm… It's been pretty long since she had been unconscious. Hmm… Do I have to do something? Do I have to do that… that thing that lifeguards do? You know? When somebody drowned? What do they call it again?

Tick tock.

I can't remember. Oh! Dumb Syaoran! All this awkwardness makes my mind get dull. Anyways, it doesn't matter what it is called. Do I have to do it? Ok…

I faced her. Her eyes were shut. Looks like an angel to me. I tilted her head to face me. I lowered then I reached for her lips. Ok…

Tick tock.

Dumb Syaoran! This isn't a saving technique thingy! This is a kiss! …_kiss_..

I just froze there; my lips are joined with hers. Wonderful. Then I suddenly felt hers move.

"S-Syaoran.." she muttered.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed as I lifted my head disjoining our lips. "I'm so glad you're awake now!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She returned my embrace.

. . . "Syaoran…" she started. "Where. Are. My. Clothes?"

! "Oh! I just had to take them off you because you were soaked in rain!" I felt my chicks steaming hot. I was blushing furiously.

Silence filled the air. I dunno if she was angry or what. Then I suddenly felt something hitting my thighs that are beside the tub. …It's water.

Uh oh! …I quickly reached for the faucet then turned it off. After that, I came face to face with the love of my life.

"Y-you can take a bath now. I-I'll just wait outside." I told her. As I took a step, I heard her,

"Syaoran wait!"

I looked at her. Her body. I blushed. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me please. I'm still scared." She innocently said.

I don't know what went thru her but I just nodded.

"And Syaoran, can you turn off the big light? Just leave the little one turned on. I don't wanna be extremely exposed."

I did what she told me, and then I walked over to her while saying, "What's the matter? I'm the only one here!"

"Well… I'm still shy…" she replied. How cute. I still see her. But the light isn't as bright as it was a while ago. I just see her figure and some details. I sat outside the bathtub while she sat in it. I leaned over to her then kissed her chick. After that, she told me,

"C'mon Syaoran, you're soaked in rain, there's plenty of room in here."

"You sure?" I asked her.

She nodded with a smile.

I went in the tub half embarrassed. Dammit, I'm still wearing my pants. Sakura didn't seem to mind. She fell on to me then gave me a tight embrace.

Sakura's POV -

I exited the bathroom. Syaoran is still in there; he insisted that he'd take a formal bath. HIHI. My body is wrapped with a towel. I went over to the closet then took out fresh nightclothes.

Haah! It feels a lot better now that I am resting on my bed waiting for Syaoran to come out of the bathroom. I didn't know what exactly happened today.. But I'm sure we went in a creepy house. I'm sure I lost consciousness. I don't know what happened next but I'm glad that Syaoran managed to take care of me. I don't know how could I ever thank him.

Then suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I stood, and then walked over to it. I opened up our room door then Tomoyo came visible in the view. As soon as she saw me, she hugged me while saying, "Oh Sakura! I was worried about you!"

"Thanks Tomoyo! But I'm fine now… See?" I replied as I move my arms like a chicken. Tomoyo then held up her video camera then started taping me again.

"Hi Sakura..! How are you!" Eriol walked in.

"I'm fine now! Thank you!" I replied.

"Tell me now, man!" Syaoran's voice spoke up. WAH! I didn't notice him come out of the bathroom.

"Ok… Let's have a seat…" Eriol stated. And then Syaoran and I sat on his bed and Eriol and Tomoyo sat on mine. "It's like this…" Eriol started. "I was walking in some kind of a corridor when out of the darkness, I noticed a telephone." OK! OK! I know this is one of the creepy stories. I quickly hugged Syaoran's left arm. After with my sudden movement, Tomoyo spoke up,

"Was it only a telephone you saw, sweetie?" as she tapes the whole conversation.

Eriol continued, "Well… I hardly remember the other things… My attention was on the telephone. It looked like an ordinary phone to me… I took out the hotel card in my wallet to look for the hotel's number… When I finally memorized the number, I picked up the phone…"

"Then what happened?" Syaoran said.

Eriol responded, "the phone line was cut… Since there is a nearby open window, a strong wind blew hard and made the curtains fly, then…"

"T-then w-what?" I stuttered as I tightened my grip on my boyfriend.

"I shivered. I felt something weird. I know it's not a good sign… So I hurried to go to you guys and leave the house…"

"What did you feel, man?" Syaoran asked out.

"I w-wasn't sure…" Eriol replied.

'RRRRRRRRRRIIING!'

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed when I heard the phone rang. Syaoran stood, leaving me on the bed, and then walked over to the telephone.

END

- Author's Notes -

A cliffy?

A CLIFFY?

A mean old cliffy?

REVIEWS EVERYONE!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

**Sakura: **That wasn't fun…

**Tammi: **Hahahaha!

**Sakura: **Meanie…

**Syaoran: **Yeah! Go tell her Sakura!

**Tammi: **Hahahaha!

**Sakura and Syaoran: **(sweat drops)


	11. ü author's notes ü

**Author's Notes:**

Oh I'm sorry everyone for not updating for such a long time. I'm so sorry. I am currently working on a new fic entitled "My Boss' Daughter". You can check it out if you want, please.

I'm sorry everybody. Although, **I want to thank the following readers:**

. - . ( background song: Melodies of Life in FF9 ) . - .

Misakie

mikugal87

Doggie-Love

Frosted shadowz

cute-mitress-paige

FlowerLover

MCREADER

Cherryxxblossom

animearrow

**and special thanks to:**

Ekoolcat369

Pinaygrrl

**and special special thanks thanks to:**

(Fanficpixie) Littlelonewolf

kawaiiseeker987

**Thank you so much..**

( background song: SeeD ball theme song thingy ) . - . I'm not sure about its title hehe

**Syaoran: **It's over?

**Sakura:** No dummy! She said she's gonna continue it soon!

**Syaoran:** She's abandoning this just like that?

**Tammi: **That's not what I said Syaoran!

**Sakura: **Yeah!

**Tomoyo: **Yeah!

**Eriol: **Yeah!

**Keroberos: **Yeah!

**Spinel: **Yeah!

**Syaoran: **Why does everyone pick on me?

**Tammi: **Beats me…

**- See you again soon everyone!**


	12. 11th chapter

- Author's Notes -

Sorry for not updating for so long…

Well minna, here it is…

Chapter 11

I slowly approached the phone… But what the heck? Is there something to be afraid of? Well… I hope not… "Hello?" I answered.

I listened hard on the phone while staring at my beloved girlfriend Sakura who seems to be terrified. She easily gets scared. "Hello?" I repeated.

Still no answer.

At that, I hanged up the phone. I walked over to the guys.

Eriol's glasses flashed. "Well? Who was it?" he asked.

I blinked. I shook my head.

"What!" Sakura bellowed, "W-what do you mean by that?"

I faced her and said, "I really dunno." Then sat beside her once again.

"There it is again!" Tomoyo snapped when another ring was heard.

This time, Eriol stood up and walked over to the phone that I just answered a while ago. "Hello?" I heard.

"HELLO?" he repeated with a louder tone. "Man, if you're playing jokes on us, it isn't funny!" he shouted.

The two girls and me watched him battle with the phone. His facial expression was so serious and would probably get mad.

"HELLO!" he shouted. Seemingly, still no answer. "I'm gonna wring your neck for sure! YOU HEAR THAT?" then 'BANG!' hanged up the phone.

"I wonder who the hell is doing this?" Eriol said once he returned to us.

I kept silent. I really had no idea.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hovered to me with a scream, "It's ringing again!"

I sat by her, she's right. The phone is ringing again. I really felt my anger starting to rise. Who the hell would be playing prank jokes at a time like this? Dammit!

I stood up then grabbed again the phone. I put the handset to my ear, I didn't speak.

'TIIIIIIIIIING' I heard from the phone. It was a very funny sound. I really had no idea what it is so I just hanged it up right away.

"What was it?" the three chorused.

"It was something like an unknown sound. I was clueless. Just a funny sound." I told them.

Horror struck my pretty Cherry Blossom's astounding emerald eyes. Oh how I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything is alright. But I can't do it. I'm not even sure for my self that _everything_ really _is _alright.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!' the phone rang again. I grabbed the handset of the phone and for a split second, I hanged it up right away.

'RIIIING!' this one's a shorter ring because I unplugged it. What is going on? What the hell is the phone kept on ringing and bringing out funny noises? Dammit! What's all these?

'RIIIIIIIING!' It rang again. Dammit!

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!' I made a lot of attempts to stop those rings.. That's why they kept on ringing then stop then ring again. Heck, it was crazy! If that frigging phone ring again, I'm gonna break it for sure!

"Syaoran… are you ok?" Sakura's sweet voice was heard. I was breathing hard.

"Y-yeah…" I nodded.

'RIIIIIIIING!'

My rage rose and my adrenalines had gotten wild. I hurried off to the phone then slammed it and broke it into pieces. I had destroyed it.

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!'

'RIIIIIIIING!' I couldn't stop it. The phone is totally wrecked but I still couldn't stop it. I got really angry then kicked and stepped hard on the broken telephone.

'RIIIIIIIING!' "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I shouted at the top of my voice feeling all the sweat in my face.

"Ah… Syao…" I heard. I looked at who the speaker is while taking deep breaths. "I think it's this phone… I-It's ringing." Sakura had told me.

What? There was another phone?

DAMMIT!

'RIIIIIIIING!' Eriol walked over to the phone Sakura was pointing at. "Hello?"

Sakura ran over to me and lead me to the bed. She wiped off my sweat and kissed my chick. Wah! It was heaven after hell! Hehehe!

Ok… So we're watching Eriol now going thru his "Yes." "No." "I see." "Certainly." "No, of course not."

Finally, a real person was finally on our line.

After for a couple of minutes, he hanged it up.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Syaoran.." he mentioned my name. "It was one of the staff members of this hotel. He knew my number because I happen to left something in the so called Haunted House. It seems that they were really renovating it."

My eyebrow raised "TSS! Not to worry, I can totally pay for the damaged-"

"Wrecked." Sakura butt in.

"Ok, ok…" I said, "Wrecked! I can totally pay for the wrecked telephone."

"That's not it." Eriol nonchalantly told me.

A big question mark drew in my face, "What?"

"The staff member said he was the one calling."

"And?" Tomoyo uttered.

"And! And he said he was sorry if ever he startled us."

"SORRY?" I ejaculated. "Is that all? WHY DIDN'T HE JUST SPEAK ON THE PHONE IF HE WAS THE ONE CALLING!"

Eriol sighed, "The phone he was using was broken." His glasses flashed, "His voice couldn't get to our line. Now, he is at the reception area. That's where he called this phone."

I raised my eyebrow feeling a bit embarrassed for raising my voice a while ago, "And what about the funny noise?" I calmly said.

"It must've been an effect of the broken phone he formerly used."

"Yes… That's possible." Tomoyo spoke up.

Ok… So I feel like I'm the biggest goof in the world. … But probably not to my and Sakura's little world. I smiled at that. I really need her even at the tiniest things.

Sakura's POV -

Syaoran was a little insane a while ago. I was worried about him. But I guess he's fine now. Oh I can't believe how he made a big scene just because of a telephone… Hehehe!

I'll sure make fun of him.

Next time.

END 

- Author's Notes -

Sorry minna.

Short chappie.

There were a lot of things in my mind lately so I couldn't write well.

I'm so sorry.

But I still expect reviews from my old time readers.

Thank you.

Tammi


End file.
